Forgotten Rose
by wolfgirl09
Summary: History long forgotten, their creators only a myth, the humans start a hateful war with the youkais. The war would last for a few years and then peace would be offered; causing the humans to forget their hate filled reasons...Full summary inside. R&R plz!
1. Prologue From The Beginning

**Disclaimer: **** I do not nor will I ever own InuYasha. However, this story and any songs belong to me unless said otherwise. **

_**Summary:**History long forgotten, their creators only a myth, the humans start a hateful war with the youkais. The war would last for a few years and then peace would be offered; causing the humans to forget their hate filled reasons. However, after ten years of peace, a mating between a youkai Lord and a human princess brought the war brought up to a boiling point; an end to it never to be seen again. Unknown to them, this war set off a train of events that would lead all of them down a road that was their destiny..._

** Forgotten Rose**

** Prologue: From The Beginning**

Since before time began, the gods above used to wander the lands themselves. It wasn't long before they tired of the peace that they themselves created. They were restless, unsure of how to relieve this strange feeling within.

It wasn't until the Sun God, Taiyou, stepped forward with his suggestion.

"Why not make a new race? Those to carry on lives much like we did." he suggested.

He and the rest of the god/desses sat around a large silver table that was made to fit more then fifty beings at it. The rest of the room was made of crystal that sparkled whenever the light hit just right. The floors were white marble, the walls -them being made of crystal- were see through. Beyond the walls, nothing could be seen except for the boundless clouds of white.

Shuensha, the Star goddess herself, stood from the table in which they sat around at and said to him, "Hm, that would depend Taiyou. Give us an example of your idea." She walked over to the crystal wall, looking out past the white clouds and down into nothingness.

Taiyou stood up with a flourish of his gold robes, his hair which reached his knees was a shade darker while his eyes bordered on red-orange. "I believe that since we had created the human race, why not create something stronger?" he suggested, his voice sounding off as his thoughts wandered.

"And how would we do that? With our luck, the plan would backfire on us. Just like it did when we created the humans!" Shuensha said with disdain as she turned around to face them all.

Every being in the room knew that Shuensha held hatred for the humans.

"Calm Shuensha. There is no need for that here. We need to keep the balance in the room." a quiet female voice spoke up at the end of the table. She stood, her silver and blue robes straightening as she did so, to reveal the moon goddess, Tsuki. Her hair was of pure silver that reached the ground and her eyes a pale blue that was almost crystal like.

Her skin was also pale, one of her's and her many children characteristics, that reflected her role as the moon goddess well.

Tsuki turned from Shuensha to Taiyou with a raised eyebrow and asked, "What did you have in mind Taiyou? Create a whole new race or something similar and yet different?"

Her pale blue eyes reflected how curious she was about his thoughts. Taiyou looked to her, glad that she was at least willing to hear him out first.

"Yes, something similar to the human race and yet different from them. A race that is stronger in both mind, body and spirit. A race that grows stronger as they grow over the years. They could be immortal unless killed by poison stronger then themselves or struck through the heart. Either way, they could still be killed. They would be in-human, with certain characteristics that would depict their kind. Like ourselves, we have our own symbols of what and who we represent. We could create a race that have four areas like for example: North, South, East and West. Each would have its own symbol to represent them." Taiyou explained as best he could to them.

The gods and goddesses in the room started to talk amongst themselves, their voices overlapping each others as they rose in volume as some agreed while others disagreed.

"Silence!" came Tsuki's calm voice as she still stood where she was at the end of the table. "If we continue at this rate, the balance in this room will be upset; causing chaos in the world below. We do not want that now do we?" she said once more.

The others in the room shook their heads in the negative, knowing that their behavior would affect the world they had created down below. Tsuki moved away from the table and slowly started to walk around it toward the crystal wall, her eyes searching for something unknown in the distance.

"Now, as for your idea Taiyou, I believe we can give it a try. However, the race will be known as youkai's, in human in every way known to us and the humans. They will undoubtedly believe themselves to be superior to the humans considering they are stronger when in truth, they will have all the same feelings and actions the humans can do. Now, we need to come up with the main leaders or names for that matter." Tsuki told them seriously.

There was a murmur that grew among the Gods and Goddesses as they talked of what they could do and some had the nerve the disagree with what Tsuki had told them, thinking they didn't need any other races on Earth.

Tsuki turned to them, a deadly glint in her eyes as she looked at each and every one of them; silencing them immediately.

"Is there a problem...Kaji?" Tsuki asked, asking the God personally as he had started the doubts.

The God of Fire stood up proudly as he said, "Yes, there is a problem Pure One. If we create this race, it will create an unbalance in the world itself."

Tsuki shook her head, ignoring the nickname and said, "No need to worry. With our combined strength, combined elements, it will create another race similar to the humans; only stronger in the elements. We're using the natural elements to our advantage."

Kaji's jaw tightened almost painfully as he wanted so badly to reject her logic on how they were to go about things, but held back what he was going to say.

"Any other objections or thoughts anyone else want to voice now? This is going to be the last I ask as tonight we begin the rituals." Tsuki told them, causing Taiyou to take a sharp breath in out of surprise.

"Why so soon? Don't we need to prepare Pure One?" Taiyou asked her cautiously.

The others in the room nodded in agreement but when they were starting to speak over each other intent on being heard, Tsuki held up a slender hand; silencing them.

"No, I have their image in my mind of all of the races as well as what they are to be. It won't be as hard to create them as it was to create the humans." Tsuki said calmly, lowering her hand when she knew they would stay quiet.

The room went silent and Tsuki took the chance to sit back down at the table. The silence was deafening, making all in the room to fidget out of anxiousness...

_Meanings to some of the words used and yet to be used:_

_Taiyou: Sun God Awai: Light Goddess_

_Tsuki (Pure One): Moon Goddess Kurayami: Darkness God_

_Shuensha: Star Goddess Tenkuu: Air God_

_Joukai: Heaven Goddess Koudo: Earth God_

_Makai: Hell God Shinzui: Spirit God_

_Kaiyou: Ocean Goddess Suki: Love Goddess_

_Kaji: Fire God Kirai: Hate God_

_Myou: Life Goddess Shikyo: Death Goddess_

_Tanjou: Birth Goddess Bara: Rose God_

_Yume: Dream Goddess Hitokage: Soul God_

_Shinwa: Friendship God Yogen: Promise Goddess_

_Tendou: Paradise God Tetsu: Peace Goddess_

_Shinsei: Rebirth God Taimu: Time Goddess_

_Hope you all enjoy! Please review and let me know what you think! _

_Ja Ne!_

_WolfGirl09_


	2. A Kiss Of Fate

**Disclaimer: **** I do not nor will I ever own InuYasha. However, this story and any songs belong to me unless said otherwise. "A Trick Of" is a song that I had wrote for this story. You will see some of the lyrics throughout the story when in the modern times, but not the full song for a while. Hope you enjoy. **

**Genres: Tragedy/Romance/Adventure/Action/Spiritual/Supernatural**

**Rating: MA**

**Pairings: Sess/Kag**

**Author's Note:**** This story will take place both in the modern times and in the past, just to show how the story progresses between the characters as they develop. Oh and another thing before I forget, Kagome is not going to be the usual good girl who likes to help others before herself or be the same age as she is in the original InuYasha series. She's going to be somewhat the same but she is going to be very different in this story compared to my other stories. And another thing, there will be breaks where it will occasionally go to the past and back the modern day future, as you will see in this chapter. Anywho, on to the story!**

_**Summary:**History long forgotten, their creators only a myth, the humans start a hateful war with the youkais. The war would last for a few years and then peace would be offered; causing the humans to forget their hate filled reasons. However, after ten years of peace, a mating between a youkai Lord and a human princess brought the war brought up to a boiling point; an end to it never to be seen again. Unknown to them, this war set off a train of events that would lead all of them down a road that was their destiny..._

** Forgotten Rose**

** Chapter One: A Kiss Of Fate**

_1500 years before_

It was raining and it was becoming bothersome as a tall youkai walked alone through the woods; holding an injured arm. Blood covered the area with its stench, however, the power mixed in kept the lower youkai's at bay. His long silver hair blew gently in the wind, his golden eyes on the verge of bleeding red due to his wounds and the desperate need to reach his mate.

The wind picked up slightly as he neared the edge of the woods, bringing with it the heavy scent of smoke. His gold eyes widened just as red took over quickly and he growled; his whole being seeming to glow from the power of his beast within.

_Elsewhere..._

A painful cry could be heard coming from a castle, guards were running back and forth after hearing their orders. Most of the guards were carrying torches and running towards the source of the cry; a determined look on their faces.

The cry came much sharper this time as they neared, sweat pouring down the backs of their necks not only from the flames of their torches, but from fear. A male human had just entered the room from which the cry came from and silence followed. But it did not last long before a female's voice cried out, "Inutaisho!"

The guards snorted in disgust at the name of the demon that had stolen their beloved princess's heart from them but they made no move toward the room; waiting instead for a command to come.

But it never came, but instead a scream came from the building.

With the scream came a fury filled roar several miles from them, causing the guards to flinch in fear; knowing immediately who it was.

The guards jumped forward with their torches and set the building itself on fire, the flames eagerly licking up the walls to consume the building and its occupants inside.

The ground suddenly shook, knocking the men off balance before they scattered out of fear. Bounding into sight of the castle, was the great dog lord, Inutaisho. Venom dripped from his long canines as his red eyes searched the area for those who would oppose him.

Seeing none in sight, he made his way towards the building that was now covered in flames.

Everything was now covered in a thick silence, one that caused dread to creep up on the Inu Lord. Light surrounded his form as returned to his humanoid form and continued on his way.

Once he reached the screen door to the room in which he knew his human mate laid in, he pushed it aside with ease and the sight within made his eyes bleed red.

Laying on a cot covered in thick blankets and surrounded in a pool of her own blood, was his mate, Izayoi. The stench of her human blood was thick in the air as was her death; something that brought a deep growl from within Inutaisho's chest. Moving towards her quickly, he pulled out his sword of healing, tensaiga. Seeing the pall bearers readying his mate for the afterlife and swung the blade with ease; destroying them quickly.

After he did so, Izayoi coughed after a few minutes passed and it was then a wail rang through the room. Izayoi smiled sadly and pulled back the covers on her body slightly to reveal a newborn infant. Inutaisho moved to her side and knelt, reaching out to pull her and the child into his embrace with a sigh of relief.

"I'm so glad I got here in time..." he said softly, petting her hair calmly as she started to sob.

"But...you're covered in your own blood..." Izayoi said softly only to be shushed by a gentle finger on her lips by her mate.

"Shh, I know. Let us go find a safe place for you." Inutaisho told her and received a nod in return.

Without a without another word said, Inutaisho held onto his mate and pup as he stood and walked out of the room carrying them.

He was straining to hold onto her and the pup, loosing more blood by the second that passed as he carefully made his way out of the room; the flames finally licking their way into the area.

"Izayoi..." Inutaisho breathed, his voice raspy as he tried to speak. "Take Inuyasha away from here...to safety..."

Izayoi looked up with wide eyes, her brown orbs searching his pained golden ones and what she found there made her hold back a choked sob. Shaking her head in the negative over and over, Inutaisho gently placed a long clawed finger against her lips to shush her effectively.

"Please Izayoi...I will find you, my mate." he told her softly, causing the sob to escape her tightly closed lips as she began to cry silently in his hold.

Slowly, she nodded in silent acceptance and Inutaisho continued to carry them out of the village that was now burning all around them. All this time they were speaking, the were unawares to what was going on around them.

Once they reached the forest line and deeper within, Inutaisho stopped and gently let his mate down.

"Go, take Inuyasha away from here and find my castle. Show them the mating mark and they'll let you pass safely. Let them know I'll return soon." his voice was soft and ragged, his once pristine robes were drenched in his blood as well as that of his enemies.

Izayoi nodded and turned around slowly, Inuyasha safely tucked into her arms as she walked away; looking back every so often at Inutaisho.

The last time she looked back, he was gone.

_1500 years before, year 2008, Modern Tokyo_

A familiar ring tone rang out in the silence of the small bedroom, making the form of a young woman groan in frustration as she got out of her bed.

_A trick of fate,_

_A destiny entwined._

_It could go anywhere..._

_If only you would let me be..._

_Be myself..._

"Hello?" she voiced, irritated.

"_Kagome, I presume?" _ voice on the other line.

"This is she. How can I help you sir?" Kagome asked, sighing as this was just like the other times she had received calls.

Kagome was a young woman in her early twenties with long hip length pure black hair with piercing violet eyes to match. Her skin with lightly tanned while her body was lithe and agile looking, a runners body and a runner she was.

"_I have a mission for you." _he told her, not going quite into detail.

_'I knew it. It never ends, guess its what I get for becoming a skilled assassin.' _Kagome thought to herself, thinking it over silently to herself.

"I'm listening." she finally told him quietly, knowing that her family was up downstairs and they had no idea of her silent life.

"_Now listen very closely..."_ he started to say and she nodded her head as she did as he told her.

After a few minutes of listening, she hung up on him; thinking over what he told her quickly. Without another word, she went straight to her closet and pulled open the door to reveal the spacious area inside. The closet could have been another room connected to her own, but she turned it into a closet for privacy reasons.

Walking to the far back of the room, she pushed aside hanging clothes that kept her secret hidden for so long to reveal a wall stacked to the brim with guns of all shapes and sizes. Against the wall closer to the floor, were see through cases that held the bullets designed for each gun she wanted to use. Her eyes glittered in anticipation of what was to come before she pulled away from her weapons and walked down alongside the wall to a different side.

It was where she held the many outfits she preferred to wear when out on business. Her family didn't know the difference, only thought she went out on dates.

Stopping before the many outfits that hung behind the glass holders they stayed in, she looked each of them over carefully, wondering what she should choose for her new mission.

All of them were mostly black with some differences to each of them. Finally, her eyes settled on a black leather outfit, the pants had red leather lacing up to her hips on both sides. Black swat boots sat waiting next to them. Her top was a black strapless corset with blood red trimmings on the edges and stayed up perfectly due to her ample chest.

Smiling, she grabbed the outfit out of its holding cell, and walked out of the closet and into her room to find her mother waiting for her. 

Kagome stopped dead in her tracks, unsure of what to do now.

"Yes, mama?" she asked.

"Kagome dear, everyone's been waiting for you to come down to join us for breakfast. It is now lunch, what have you been doing?" her mother asked.

Kagome sighed and said, "I just got up mama, I was getting ready to go take a shower before getting dressed."

Her mother nodded and sighed, looking her daughter in the eye and asked, "Kagome, are you hiding something from us? From me that we should know about?"

Kagome did not answer right away and her mask was already in place, her eyes cool and collected; not revealing how surprised she was by the question.

"No mama, I'm not hiding anything from you or anyone else. Can't a girl have her fun in this life?" Kagome asked jokingly, but her eyes betrayed how serious she really was; something her mother took note of and filed it away for later.

"Alright, but you need to come down to eat. You missed breakfast, its not good to eat only once a day at most." her mother told Kagome, causing her to nod and smile in response.

"Okay mama, I'll be down in a bit." Kagome told her and finally, after a few painful seconds had passed, Kagome's mother left the room.

Kagome sighed in relief before continuing on her way to her private bathroom on the other side of her spacious room. Her room itself was spotless, nothing was out of place except for her bed that was still in disarray.

About twenty five minutes had passed before she emerged from her shower; her hair glistening as it was still damp as she tried to ring it out. Quickly, she got dressed in her outfit with ease; her combat boots the last she pulled on. Standing back up after sitting down on her bed, she grabbed her brush from her stand and pulled it through her hair easily.

With skilled expertise, she french braided her hair to keep it out of her face; but tied it off at the base of her skull. Though her mother disapproved of the style, she loved it and didn't care for the more traditional hair styles in Tokyo.

After going back into her closet to get the weapons she wanted to use, hidden daggers and moon knives just a few she placed inside her boots as well on her back; she grabbed a katana which she was able to strap to her back as well and be able to wear a cloak over it without it being seen.

Once she was completely ready, she left her room and after shutting and locking the door, she walked down the steps with practiced ease and surprised her family when she entered the kitchen.

"Going somewhere Kagome?" a little boy asked, her brother who was only thirteen years old.

Kagome smiled as she said, "Yeah, I'm going out for a bit with some of my friends. I'll get a bite to eat somewhere with them, so don't worry about me."

Before they could respond to her, Kagome turned and left the house; eager to get away from them.

Once outside, she took a deep breath of fresh air and her eyes dilated as she felt a strong urge to go towards the well and she frowned; confused. Deciding to appease her curiosity, she walked toward the well house where it was coming from. The closer she got, the stronger the pulse got and the pull on her soul.

She stopped before the well house as if in a trance, unaware of her surroundings and most definitely was unaware of the figure in the shadows watching her.

Opening the wooden door and stepping inside, revealing the well before her, it glowed a light blue; entrancing her further. Stepping down the steps, not closing the door behind her, she moved closer to the well to look down; feeling the urge to jump in suddenly.

Before she could even make a move, something moved at the bottom of the well and moved with inhuman speed up towards her.

"GIVE ME THE JEWELE!" it cried out, bones rattling not long after wards.

Outside, the figure smiled as she said, "So, the path to her rightful destiny has begun."

_To Be Continued..._

_Hello readers! This is just a new idea I had wanted to try out that was in my head for a while and thought, 'why not?' As always, let me know what you think. And no, I'm not trying to make a story where its like the others on , I'm actually trying to make something different for once and I just might stick to this story. And to be honest readers, I dont know if I can continue _Falling Petals: Fragile Soul

_I have lost the inspiration to continue the story right now and I'm thinking of rewriting the entire story from the very beginning, but I will be removing it from FanFiction to make it easier. Updates will depend on how often I get to work on the chapters and if I get the free time to work on them. I am working and I do have a life outside of this story, so please be patient with me for updates. Also, anyone interested in being a beta reader for me for this story? Send me a PM letting me know. As always, please review and let me know what you think. Thanks! Ja Ne!_

_WolfGirl09_


	3. To The Past

**Disclaimer: **** I do not nor will I ever own InuYasha. However, this story and any songs belong to me unless said otherwise. "A Trick Of" is a song that I had wrote for this story. You will see some of the lyrics throughout the story when in the modern times, but not the full song for a while. Hope you enjoy. **

**Genres: Tragedy/Romance/Adventure/Action/Spiritual/Supernatural**

**Rating: MA**

**Pairings: Sess/Kag**

_**Summary:**History long forgotten, their creators only a myth, the humans start a hateful war with the youkais. The war would last for a few years and then peace would be offered; causing the humans to forget their hate filled reasons. However, after ten years of peace, a mating between a youkai Lord and a human princess brought the war back up to a boiling point; an end to it never to be seen again. Unknown to them, this war set off a train of events that would lead all of them down a road that was their destiny..._

** Forgotten Rose**

** Chapter Two: To The Past**

The being in the well reared up into the dim lighting of the well house, revealing itself to be a centipede demon. A sharp intake of breath was heard from Kagome and she backed up out of surprise but the usual cold mask replaced the surprised look upon her face.

Deciding to treat the being before her as if it was human, she jumped with in human speed towards it; reaching back for her katana planning to strike.

When she was only inches away from making a killing blow, the centipede demon grabbed her with bony legs; trapping her katana to her chest as her arms and legs were immobile.

Then, the centipede pulled back and fell backwards down the well; dragging Kagome with it as a blue light enveloped them.

_**In the past, the other side of the Well**_

Just when Kagome thought they would be killed upon impact on the earth, she was very surprised to find they landed softly on the dirt. However, it didn't last long once the magic wore off, the centipede dragged Kagome up and out of the well with enough force to knock her unconscious if Kagome wasn't trained the way she was.

Avoiding the hit to her head by the lip of the well, Kagome was astonished to find that she wasn't home anymore. There were no buildings that she could see and the air here was fresh and cleaner; no hint of pollution like in her time.

She was suddenly brought back to reality when the centipede threw her, her body flying through the air and Kagome turned her form around in time for her back to come into contact with a large oak tree. Cracks branched out from where the impact was, surprising the centipede demon as it knew Kagome didn't weigh too much and was even more surprised when Kagome got up after landing without flinching.

Turning her head, Kagome spit out some blood that had gathered in her mouth before turning to look at the demon before her. She now knew that wherever she was, she wasn't home; on her way to her next mission.

Pulling out her katana again, preparing to jump for her first attack, she was again stopped; but this time by arrows. Kagome stopped in her tracks, unsure of what to do now that she was found by others. Others, who for sure, Kagome did not know.

Arrows were flying through the air, whizzing by and over Kagome's head, but never coming into contact with her. Turning her head slightly to look over her shoulder, her piercing violet eyes picked out the humans instantly as well as the weapons they carried.

The humans were dressed in mostly browns and whites of kimonos cheaply made silk that she assumed they were villagers. One in particular stood out among them and it was an elderly woman who looked to be in her fifties at most wearing red and white kimono; Kagome assumed her to be the elderly leader of her village.

The elderly woman clad in red and white stepped forward with a bow and a arrow strung aiming at the demon as she called out, "Distract the demon! I'll get the child away from here and to safety!"

"Yes Miko-sama!" some of the villagers replied, releasing their own arrows at the demon.

Kagome watched with curiosity, wondering what 'miko' meant before wanting to slap herself in the face for that. She lived on a shrine, how could she not know? _'Of course, I'm in the past where demons and priests/priestesses resided, always at war. How could I have forgotten gramps' story?'_ she thought to herself as the miko approached.

Kagome looked the woman over, from the scandals she wore on her tired feet to her long, knee length gray hair tied back by a white string. Seeing the patch over the woman's right eye, she idly wondered what happened to cause it.

Both women, once the miko stopped a feet few from Kagome, stared each other down; a calculating look in both their eyes.

Finally, the miko spoke, "Ne, are you injured?"

Cocking her head to the side as she listened to the miko, Kagome thought it over before saying, "No...just confused and lost."

The miko nodded in understanding and looked the 'child' over before her, wondering what to do now. She could feel untapped power in the being before her and yet she looked to be human with demon like eyes. It just didn't make sense to her, how can a human be born with demon like characteristics and yet have the pure powers of a miko? She did not know, thus confusing her further.

"Come with me. Perhaps we can figure out this dilemma together." the elderly woman said, leaving no room for argument.

Kagome sighed as she nodded, not really caring where she was so long as she found shelter for the time being to think over what to do.

The old woman turned around and started to walk away from where they stood, Kagome following after her quietly.

Suddenly, they heard a crash not to far behind them and they both turned at the sound quickly; both holding their weapons up and ready. They had completely forgotten about the men fighting the centipede demon and they watched as the demon, who had been tied to a tree by thick rope thinking it would hold, broke free of its bindings.

Knocking away the rest of the villagers, the centipede made its way quickly over to the two women; its red eyes locked on Kagome.

"GIVE ME THE JEWEL! NOW!" it yelled.

"I don't know what you speak of but whatever it is, you won't be getting it from me!" Kagome yelled back, crossing her katana in front of her.

Somewhere deep within, something awakened.

What, Kagome did not know, only listened to what her instincts told her to do. Her eyes narrowed into slits as she concentrated, not stopping even when her aura was formed as a dark blue. A sphere formed before her in the middle of her chest, floating. Its light was bright and pure, causing the demon before her to roar in outrage and glee at what was presented before it.

The woman behind her gasped, whispering, "It can not be...its the Jewel of Four Souls..."

The jewel's light died down, revealing the glass looking orb floating before Kagome as her eyes remained on the demon before her. Something told her to purify the demon, rid of the threat while something else told her to rip its head off its spine; showing her vile images she never truly cared for before until now.

Something was wrong, she felt different and acted out of her character; even she knew this. And yet, this new found feeling couldn't be stopped.

The demon snapped out of its reverie and charged Kagome with its in-human speed; reaching out with bony hands to the floating Jewel. Allowing the jewel to float, Kagome stood still; acting as if she couldn't feel the aura of the demon moving towards her. When it was within striking range, Kagome closed her eyes; making the demon think she was surrendering.

It had thought wrong and saw almost a second too late that as Kagome grabbed the jewel and hid it in her cloak, she swung her katana up and sideways, cutting off one of the demon's leg. It shrieked in outrage as it blood began to cover the green grass. Standing victoriously, Kagome waited for the demons next move; not paying attention to how it's body was slowly making its way around her in a rough circle.

Not paying attention to everything around her just may cost her, her life or come close to it. The centipede smiled devilishly just before it brought its body in to crush Kagome's body, flinching when the katana pierced her still weak skin.

"Stupid human, what makes you think that you can protect the jewel?" it taunted.

Kagome said nothing, her arms were trapped; unable to move her katana freely.

_**Elsewhere in the Past, To the West**_

A castle standing proud and majestic, that was built on land just big enough to hold it as well as the grounds around it, was surrounded by nothing by water. It was ideal for times of war, as the enemy could only attack from one direction unless they were fliers. The outside walls were black marble, chiseled perfectly to reflect the light.

A stone bridge, with sides that came up to be about five foot tall, connected the castle to the main land. Glass windows could easily be seen as the sun rays glinted off of them, gardens that surrounded most of lands seen as well. Barred medal gates were down, preventing any who ventured here from walking freely within.

Within the castle itself, servants could be seen going about their business in the courtyard as well as in the halls of the majestic castle. The people of the castle talked amongst themselves, about the daily life living there and around the lands as well as about their Lord and Protector.

Speaking of the Lord, he was in his study; ignoring the whispered talk from his servants and instead, focused his curious mind on the paper work before him.

_'Oh sweet moon, mother of our race, why must this Sesshoumaru respond to these useless requests?'_ he thought, a sigh escaping his slightly parted lips.

He closed his molten golden eyes, hoping to escape the work before him with no use. Suddenly, he was hit by a vision, a vision of his half brother being reawakened from his fifty year sleep. The vision he was used too, as he always got them since he was young just before his mother had seemingly passed away. No, but what intrigued him was the girl in his vision.

He watched in his minds eye, as the girl came running up to the tree, seeming to be out of breath, looking around as if she was lost. Her attire was wrong for this time, something Sesshoumaru took notice of with ease. He watched as she looked around as if looking for safety and saw as she spotted his half brother trapped to the tree with an arrow...

_**Sesshoumaru's Vision**_

_Kagome looked around, hoping to find somewhere else to run from the centipede demon who had charged her and after dealing a blow to the demon herself, Kagome turned and ran; hoping to lure it away from the villagers who seemed to not know what to do. Without looking back over her shoulder, Kagome knew the demon had followed, if the sounds of trees cracking and falling from the being's eager form chasing her said anything. _

_Running with a purpose, she found herself in the same clearing the well was in and looked around, hoping to find something of use. Her violet eyes came to the God Tree, one she recognized from her home time and ran to it; not seeing the red clad figure pinned to it by an arrow. Not hearing the demon following her anymore, she took her chances and moved closer to the God tree to investigate. _

_The tree was younger in this time, she knew, but it was also bigger then what she used too. Placing a hand gently on the warm bark of the tree, she closed her eyes as she sighed; missing her home dearly. Reopening her eyes, leaving her hand on the tree, she began to move around the tree and this was how she found the half demon. She gasped in surprise and she moved closer, not believing what was in front of her. _

_Moving closer, she saw the white dog ears on top and curiosity getting the best of her, she reached up to gently rub them; giggling softly to herself at the softness. As she pulled away, the half demon began to stir from his sleep, causing Kagome to pull back fully. She watched as his eyes fluttered open, confusion apparent in his now obviously golden eyes. His eyes adjusted quickly before they narrowed as he took in the woman before him. _

"_Wench. What are you doing here? Let me go!" he told her angrily, causing Kagome to blink in surprise before her mood shifted to her cold mask. _

_Just as she opened her mouth to say something, the centipede demon returned full force; wrapping itself around the tree before bringing its coils to constrict the two to the tree. _

"_Now, give me the jewel you inconsiderate brat!" the demon said._

_The half breed, hearing those words, looked down to the woman pressed forcibly against him and thought over what to do. _

_Then, he said, "Hey, get this arrow out and I'll help you." _

_Kagome's head snapped up at his words and even though she sensed darkness in his words, she reached up and her fingers wrapped around the shaft of the arrow. The elderly miko and the villagers came running to the clearing to find them this way. _

"_No child! Do not release him!" the miko called out, but it was too late._

_The watched as the arrow disintegrated in Kagome's hand with ease and the half breed started to laugh manically. _

_The centipede wrapped its coils around them more when it heard the sound, hoping to keep them where they where..._

_**End of Sesshoumaru's Vision**_

All he heard when he finally came back to his own mind was an explosion of power; from who exactly, he did not know.

_'So, the Shikon Jewel has returned...'_ Sesshoumaru thought to himself, remembering how much trouble the jewel caused alone before and how much his half brother had wanted it to become a full demon.

He sighed, debating whether or not to go see for himself what his vision showed him. He knew he would probably regret it later, but it was something to do.

_**Somewhere else, floating in the clouds**_

"It seems that things are going according to the plan, Tsuki." someone said, as he floated next to the moon goddess.

"It seems so, Shinsei. Though without having the plans, their destinies would never be able to come about. Without us, which they will soon understand, they wouldn't of existed." Tsuki told the God of Rebirth.

Shinsei nodded in understanding, knowing what was going on now.

_To Be Continued..._

_Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you think! Working on chapter 3 now as I type, please be patient for the next chapter though it may not be as soon as you would probably hope; as Im trying to go more in depth with them in order to provide you a better story to enjoy. Again, thanks and let me know what you think!_


	4. What Do We Have Here?

**Disclaimer: **** I do not nor will I ever own InuYasha. However, this story and any songs belong to me unless said otherwise. "A Trick Of" is a song that I had wrote for this story. You will see some of the lyrics throughout the story when in the modern times, but not the full song for a while. Hope you enjoy. **

**Genres: Tragedy/Romance/Adventure/Action/Spiritual/Supernatural**

**Rating: MA**

**Pairings: Sess/Kag**

_**Summary:**History long forgotten, their creators only a myth, the humans start a hateful war with the youkais. The war would last for a few years and then peace would be offered; causing the humans to forget their hate filled reasons. However, after ten years of peace, a mating between a youkai Lord and a human princess brought the war back up to a boiling point; an end to it never to be seen again. Unknown to them, this war set off a train of events that would lead all of them down a road that was their destiny..._

** Forgotten Rose**

** Chapter Three: What Do We Have Here?**

Kagome ignored the demon before her and instead concentrated on moving the katana slowly; moving it into both of her hands with practiced ease. Closing her eyes to make the demon believe she was giving up, she concentrated on her inner power; fueling the blade with the purifying power.

Smoke rose from the coils around Kagome, causing the centipede to release her with a hiss of pain. The coils loosened just enough for Kagome to jump free; pulling her katana with her. The loss of the blade inflicting the pure power upon it, snapped the demon back to reality when it noticed that Kagome was gone. Turning it bony head in search of the girl, it growled and gave chase after her into the Forest of InuYasha.

After getting herself free of the demon, Kagome turned and ran; hoping to lure it away from the villagers who seemed to not know what to do. Without looking back over her shoulder, Kagome knew the demon had followed, if the sounds of trees cracking and falling from the being's eager form chasing her said anything.

Running with a purpose, she found herself in the same clearing the well was in and looked around, hoping to find something of use. Her violet eyes came to the God Tree, one she recognized from her home time and ran to it; not seeing the red clad figure pinned to it by an arrow. Not hearing the demon following her anymore, she took her chances and moved closer to the God tree to investigate.

The tree was younger in this time, she knew, but it was also bigger then what she used too. Placing a hand gently on the warm bark of the tree, she closed her eyes as she sighed; missing her home dearly.

Reopening her eyes, leaving her hand on the tree, she began to move around it and this was how she found the half demon. She gasped in surprise and she moved closer, not believing what was in front of her.

Moving closer, she saw the white dog ears on top and curiosity getting the best of her, she reached up to gently rub them; giggling softly to herself at the softness. As she pulled away, the half demon began to stir from his sleep, causing Kagome to pull back fully. She watched as his eyes fluttered open, confusion apparent in his now obviously golden eyes. His eyes adjusted quickly before they narrowed as he took in the woman before him.

"Wench. What are you doing here? Let me go!" he told her angrily, causing Kagome to blink in surprise before her mood shifted to her cold mask.

Just as she opened her mouth to say something, the centipede demon returned full force; wrapping itself around them before bringing its coils to constrict the two to the tree.

"Now, give me the jewel you inconsiderate brat!" the demon said.

The half breed, hearing those words, looked down to the woman pressed forcibly against him and thought over what to do.

Then, he said, "Hey, get this arrow out and I'll help you."

Kagome's head snapped up at his words and even though she sensed darkness in his words, she reached up and her fingers wrapped around the shaft of the arrow. The elderly miko and the villagers came running to the clearing to find them this way.

"No child! Do not release him!" the miko called out, but it was too late.

They watched as the arrow disintegrated in Kagome's hand with ease and the half breed started to laugh manically.

The centipede wrapped its coils around them more when it heard the sound, hoping to keep them where they where trapped. The coils tightened painfully, causing the centipede pain as well at the force it had to use when suddenly an explosion of power issued forth from the tree; blasting away the centipede demon with ease.

Flying from the tree was half breed with his claws out and ready to shred the demon to pieces as Kagome fell to the soft grass. Something rolled out of her cloak, rolling into a pool of sun light; a beacon to the fighting demons.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion as Kagome stood up to retrieve it as the both demons moved towards it as well.

"Get the jewel child! Don't let it fall into their clutches!" the old miko's voice cut through Kagome's mind easily; distracting her from what she had intended to grab.

Turning her head to the miko to yell at her, the jewel was suddenly swiped up by the centipede's tail. They all watched with disbelief as the demon swallowed the jewel whole.

New skin formed over the centipede's body, legs reforming where Kagome had sliced them off with her katana. Inuyasha once more jumped into the fray, hoping to get the jewel himself.

As she watched the fight, anger reared its head in Kagome's body; causing her aura to flair in defiance. She was not happy about something being taken from her, even if it was her fault for not hiding it better.

"You. Did. Not. Just. Take. Something. From. Me...BITCH! YOU'RE MINE!" Kagome screamed, her violet eyes becoming transparent with her steadily growing power.

Inuyasha stopped in his tracks, feeling the growing power of purity behind him and turned around. His eyes widened at the demonic look on the girls face whom he assumed was a miko.

Seemed he had assumed correctly.

Holding her katana tip down and her feet apart, Kagome glared at the demon; unknowingly seeing the jewel's shine. Slowly moving her sword arm up to cross her chest, pure power pulsed through the blade with ease; as if she had done this numerous times before.

Deciding that the girl was more of a threat to it then the half breed, which seriously pissed him off to no end, it charged Kagome full force. Kagome took that as her cue to run towards the demon as well, unaware of the audience she had.

_**Elsewhere, Above The Trees**_

The Lord of the West, Sesshoumaru stood on his cloud watching as the fight below played out. He had just arrived to watch as the centipede demon completely ignored his half brother in favor of the miko and he wondered why.

He gotten his answer a few seconds later as he watched the miko run towards the demon; her power encasing her form in dark blue. His eyes widened, his first show of emotion in over fifty years, as the girl swiped her katana through the demons body and stopped on the other side; something glowing bright in her hands.

_'Its the Jewel Of Four Souls...'_ he thought to himself as he watched.

_**Back with Kagome and Inuyasha**_

Inuyasha was in disbelief, not believing what was happening before him. The bitch of a girl had grabbed the demon's attention all for herself; leaving him out of the fight completely. To say he was not happy was an understatement.

He watched as the two charged each other, hoping the girl would be killed in the process to only be disappointed when she had actually killed the demon instead. Retrieving the jewel in the process, causing him to smirk at the opportunity.

As Kagome caught her breath, the half demon approached her; snapping her attention to him. Her dark blue aura still surrounded her as she turned to the half breed, wondering what he wanted and the first thing that came to mind was the jewel.

Her eyes returned to their normal violet color as Inuyasha approached here slowly, reaching a clawed hand out to her as he said, "Give me the jewel, wench."

"Child! Do not let him have it! He will only use it for evil!" there came the old mike's voice again, irritating Kagome more so then she should have been.

Kagome sighed as she said calmly, "I can not let you have it."

Inuyasha flinched at the somewhat cold tone, the tone itself reminding him of someone else; but who?

It sent shivers down his spine to just think about it, but he pushed it aside and said, "Feh, wench, give it to me now!"

He jumped towards her and she in response jumped back out of reach. They went back and forth like this for the past few minutes before Kagome grew bored of the game and pulled out her katana and held it to his throat in one swift move that not only surprised Inuyasha and the villagers, but Sesshoumaru as well.

"You will not have the jewel, demon." she said softly, a dangerous glint flashing through her eyes.

Inuyasha gulped at the feel of the cold steel against his throat and nodded slightly; causing her to remove the katana slowly.

"Now, as you were saying, Miko-sama." Kagome said, turning to the elderly miko; dismissing the half breed entirely.

The elderly miko sighed at the girl's words and said, "Follow me, both of you."

Kagome did as she asked, red clad half breed following shortly after.

_**In The Future, In Kagome's Home**_

"Mama, is Kagome going to be okay?" a little boy asked.

"Of course she will be, Souta. Maybe hanging out with her friends will help her cool down some, whatever it was that upset her." their mother said as she thought, _'I hope.'_

Souta nodded as he sighed, he missed how his sister acted back when she was still in school. She used to be so carefree and happy. Now she had turned into someone serious and had an attitude like no other he had seen before.

He got up from the kitchen table they had been sitting at talking and went into the living room to play some of his games.

His mother watched her son leave the kitchen with sad brown eyes before turning to her father who sat at the table as well.

"Father, something is not right. Kagome was acting strange when I went upstairs for her." she told him.

"My dear Asuka, leave Kagome be. She will tell you when she is ready. Now, I believe it is time for me to go outside and clean the shrine." he told her gently.

Asuka nodded as she sighed, as she knew he was right but she just couldn't ignore the feeling that something was wrong.

_**Elsewhere, With The Kamis**_

"Hm, it seems to me that things are going nicely still. But what happens if Asuka tries to disrupt the plan? She is Kagome's mother after all." Yume, the dream goddess, asked.

Tsuki was silent, thinking over the goddess's words carefully before she said, "She would have to be removed from the picture permanently. Unless we can get her to see our side of it, I honestly don't see how we can continue the plans if she interferes."

Someone laid a gentle hand Tsuki's shoulder, getting her attention easily. Looking down at the tanned hand and looking up the slender arm to the face of its owner, Tsuki asked, "Yes Tetsu?"

"If I may, Pure One, we can not take Asuka out of the picture. It would only disrupt the balance that we had created, thus damaging Kagome's focus on her destiny at the same time." the peace goddess said gently.

Tsuki went silent, not having thought of the possiblity of them upsetting the balance in any way for the humans. Though she knew Kagome and her family were far from being human, it still didn't stop her train of thoughts.

"I'll think on your words, Tetsu." Tsuki told her and turned from her, dismissing her completely.

Tetsu watched as the moon goddess ignored her completely, already knowing that her warning was dismissed as well.

Instead of calling the goddess on it, Tetsu walked away; intent on finding a way to warn Kagome of the events sure to come soon if things didn't look up in the near future.

_To Be Continued..._

_Thanks for the reviews so far readers! It has been a great help and influence for me to continue writing for you. Chapter Four is in the process of being wrote as we speak so it expect it soon if I keep writing the way I have been lately. _

_Now, as for Kagome's actions and emotions. This is how I see her and how this story is going to go, I want a different Kagome then all the others as well as a different story, so it was a win-win for me. I don't want a weak Kagome for this story and I prefer it as well as keeping her innocence all at once. You'll also see a different side of her that I don't really see in any of the other stories on FanFiction and I think its about time that we do and so it will be in future chapters but only in the modern times however. _

_Please review and I'm asking to get at least, AT LEAST, six reviews for posting this soon after the last one. I'll appreciate it readers and the more reviews I get, the sooner I'll get the next chapter done._

_Keep a look out for Chapter Four: The Start Of Their Journey Thanks!_

_WolfGirl09_

_PS- Sorry for just a tad of a short chapter, had to end it somewhere! LOL_


	5. To Be An Enigma

**Disclaimer: **** I do not nor will I ever own InuYasha. However, this story and any songs belong to me unless said otherwise. "A Trick Of" is a song that I had wrote for this story. You will see some of the lyrics throughout the story when in the modern times, but not the full song for a while. Hope you enjoy. **

**Genres: Tragedy/Romance/Adventure/Action/Spiritual/Supernatural/Humor**

**Rating: MA**

**Pairings: Sess/Kag**

_**Summary:**History long forgotten, their creators only a myth, the humans start a hateful war with the youkais. The war would last for a few years and then peace would be offered; causing the humans to forget their hate filled reasons. However, after ten years of peace, a mating between a youkai Lord and a human princess brought the war back up to a boiling point; an end to it never to be seen again. Unknown to them, this war set off a train of events that would lead all of them down a road that would ultimately be their destiny..._

** Forgotten Rose**

** Chapter Four: To Be An Enigma **(Change of Title)**  
**

Kagome and the half breed followed after the miko, the villagers surrounding them on the walk back. It was silent except for the wind blowing gently through the trees on either side of the path and they were still unaware of the curious demon lord watching them from above the tree tops.

Kagome watched her surroundings with curious eyes, taking in everything around her as they came. She was calm for someone being thrown into the past suddenly, almost as if it had happened before. The elderly miko stopped, forcing those following her to stop as well as she turned to them. "Child, what is your name?" she asked.

"Kagome. My name is Kagome." she responded calmly, causing the miko to nod her head as she said in return, "My name is Kaede, Kagome. I'm the head miko here."

Turning toward them as the villagers returned to the village they had stopped at the outskirts of, nodding her head toward the half demon, Kaede said, "This here is Inuyasha, who I have to warn you now, is a half breed."

Kagome nodded her head as she said, "I have noticed that..." She trailed off, confusion flickering across her face before it disappeared.

"You are confused child. What is it?" Kaede asked her, seemingly perplexed at the woman's attitude about things.

"Its nothing. Nothing that I can't figure out." Kagome said softly, going off into her own little world.

Kaede shrugged her shoulders, knowing she would eventually ask about whatever it was that was bothering her sooner or later.

"Kagome, ye do know what ye are carrying; correct?" Kaede asked her again, this time getting Kagome's attention quickly.

"I have an idea that it is a very power artifact." Kagome told her honestly.

"Ye are correct. It is a very power artifact indeed and it had came from you. I must ask, how?" Kaede asked, confusion evident in her tone and in her eyes.

Kagome shrugged her shoulders and said, "How should I know? I never knew anything about something so small being inside me. I just went on instinct alone and that's how everything else happened after wards."

Her words only further confused the old miko more and her mind was working on overdrive now as she tried to come up with some type of reason that could be what was happening before her.

Kaede sighed and said, "Why don't we go back to my home? I could make ye some tea to help relax ye."

Kagome nodded her head but said nothing; she was still unsure of where she was exactly and she couldn't shake the sudden feeling of being watched. She looked around the area carefully, searching for the unknown eyes she could feel on her back. She never looked up, however, to see Lord Sesshoumaru move to cover just in case she did look up once he noticed she had been looking around.

"Wench, what's wrong with you?" Inuyasha asked rudely.

"Nothing half breed." Kagome shot back before following after Kaede; completely ignoring Inuyasha.

Inuyasha watched her go, surprise evident in his eyes at her attitude towards him. Cautiously, he followed after both women; one he knew was a miko and the other he wasn't too sure of.

**Above The Trees Hiding From Sight**

Sesshoumaru sighed as he hid behind the branches as the odd human looked around for whatever reason. He was curious as to how the shikon came from her being, as he was able to hear the conversation of what was spoken.

He could see power about the girl rippling off of her in waves and at first he thought it was due to having the shikon no tama, but after a closer look at the girl and how she was dressed, he was wrong.

The way she held herself and talked back to his half brother made him realize that she holds power completely different to that of the jewel; it was easily noticeable in her piercing violet eyes that drew him in like a moth to a flame.

She couldn't be human, but then what was she?

He shook his head, deciding to leave it be for now and summoned his cloud once more before leaving the village behind for his home and castle that was surrounded by nothing but water.

_To Be Continued..._

_Hey readers! Sorry for not only the slightly late update, but also for the such a short chapter. I honestly didn't know what to write for it and I honestly thought I had lost inspiration for it until I started to watch music videos of some of Evanescence XD. Thanks to Amy Lee's songs, I have inspiration for the story. And since I seem to be only getting at least three reviews per chapter, I believe that is all I'm going to be asking for unless more people start to review as well. Hope you will forgive me for the short, what seems to sound like a filler chapter more then anything now and be patient with me for the next update. Next chapter may take longer due to me wanting it to be longer for your enjoyment, so I may not update until sometime of middle of next week or weekend._

_Hope you enjoy the chapter and please review! It's greatly appreciated. Thanks again! Ja Ne!_

_WolfGirl09_


	6. Past And Future Collide

**Disclaimer:**** I do nor will I ever, own Inuyasha or the original characters/story line. Anything in this story that was originally from the story are not mine. Some characters may be of my creation as well as the songs, however, I will say otherwise if they are not. **

**Genres:**** Tragedy/Adventure/Action/Romance/Spiritual/Supernatural/Humor/Suspense**

**Rating:**** MA **

**Pairings: **** Sess/Kag**

**Summary:**_History long forgotten, their creators only a myth, the humans start a hateful war with the youkai's. The war would last for a few years and then peace would be offered; causing the humans to forget their hate filled reasons. However, after ten years of peace, a mating between a youkai lord and human princess brought the war back up to a boiling point; an end to it to never be seen again. Unknown to them, this war set off a train of events that would lead all of them down a road that would ultimately be their destiny..._

**Forgotten Rose**

** Chapter Five: Past And Future Collide**

A few hours had passed by quickly as Kagome explained where she had came from, proving Kaede's thoughts about the girl true. As things were being cleared up, the sun had set; leaving room for the crescent moon to rise.

The villagers had long ago went back into their respective homes for sleep and while Kagome laid on a very uncomfortable cot, her eyes wandered the room; noticing that Inuyasha was still gone from the hut while Kaede was sleeping in a separate room. She sighed, knowing that no one would hear her and rolled onto her side; pulling her legs up into her chest as she wrapped her arms around them tightly.

A lone tear escaped her violet eyes unnoticed, it rolling down her cheek to disappear into her thick locks of black hair. She missed home, her family she was sure were worried about her by now; but she had a sneaking suspicion they didn't. She did tell them not to worry and half the time they listened to her words. Uncurling her body and sitting up, she absently wiped her face off; not registering the wet streaks on her skin. Taking a deep breath, she pushed herself to her feet and left the hut quickly and quietly.

Once outside, her shoulders relaxed at the feel of the unpolluted air against her face; closing her eyes for a moment.

Opening her eyes again, she looked around to find herself alone in the dark; there was no sound of the villagers in the homes as they were sleeping. The place was now engrained into her mind forever, which made things easier for her if she ever had to come back. She started walking toward the forest, leaving behind the village.

She had everything she would need with her, she always made sure to keep everything on her if she ever had to sleep somewhere she had never been before; always came in handy when people thought they could catch her off guard.

As she walked lost in her own thoughts, the forest seemed to come alive around her. Birds, though silent, were awake and watching the odd woman whom walked the paths. Demons were drawn towards her but they didn't attack; they were too curious as to why they were drawn to her. Once she had reached the clearing in which she had not only killed the centipede demon, but the well.

She stopped walking and her eyes focused on what was before her. Something was off, she could feel it as well as the beings that were following her with curiosity rolling off of them in waves, but it wasn't what was catching her attention.

No, it was coming from the well in which was her only way home.

Her violet eyes were locked on the wooden structure, trying to figure out what was different before she saw it. Slithers of blue magic made its way over the lip of the well like snakes, more followed the first as it made its way across the clearing in different directions until it covered the entire area.

Kagome watched with no emotion shown on her face or eyes, as her mask was now in place in case she was faced something of the unknown.

A thick fog rolled in through the forest, blocking the demons that had followed her, views of what was about to occur.

A cold breeze passed through and around Kagome, causing her to shake violently at the feeling. She was no longer alone. A sudden shaft of light broke through the canopy in the trees and as it reached the ground to create a pool of light, something came with it.

She watched as an ethereal being followed the light as if they were steps until it stopped on the ground. It was a woman clad in flowing robes of light purple, light blue and greens that immediately drew Kagome's attention.

Falling to her knees once realization hit her, Kagome breathed out, "Tetsu, My Lady."

The peace goddess smiled at the recognition and said, "Kagome child, please stand. I'm glad you can remember me. It has been a while. Hundred years have gone by since you're last incarnation had saved the era of demons from becoming extinct. However, something else has risen to the front among other things you are in need of knowing."

Tetsu's skin was lightly tanned, laugh lines around her full lips showing she was always smiling, her eyes were of the purest blue that were transparent. Her hair however was the most opposite of her person as it was a pitch black.

Something about the goddess's state of mind and how she looked never occurred to Kagome to how alike they seemed.

Kagome stood up slowly when she was told, listening to every word that Tetsu told her. "So, I have been here before? Is that why this place seems so...familiar to me?" Kagome asked, unsure.

Tetsu nodded with a small smile before she said, "That and more my dear. You used to live in this era or plane as it should be called. Yes its the past but its the future that you will be changing. My dear, you were sent her to prevent a great evil from coming into being as well as make sure that the demon race never dies."

"But how? I'm only human." Kagome replied, her mask back in place.

"You are more then human, Kagome. You'll figure out the clues yourself soon my dear, in due time." Tetsu told her calmly.

Kagome's eyes went to the ground looking throughtful before Tetsu said again, "Now, for what I had originally came to you for."

Confusion flickered across Kagome's eyes as she said, "You mean you weren't supposed to tell me that?"

"No, I was supposed too; just not the main reason my dear. Now, this is a warning; the moon goddess plans to eliminate your mother if she so much as tries to interfere with your destiny. With your relationship to your family as it is, you need to repair the damage that had been done. Do whatever you can think of, just repair the damage and your mother will be safe." Tetsu told her, her transparent blue eyes serious.

Kagome's eyes hardened to steel and as she spoke, her voice was cold, "Who does this moon goddess think she is if she thinks she can take my family from me?"

A sharp wind blew around them, thanks to Kagome's inner, unknown power; causing Tetsu to choose her next words carefully.

"Calm yourself, for Tsuki is the creator of all races she isn't solely the only mother. She is the mother of the Inuyoukai race; her symbol is the moon thus the crescent moon for them. Each kami represents each youkai breed, like myself I represent peace and freedom and thus I represent the feline's in their independence. You'll see into each of every one of them easily in time, my dear. For now, I must be going. Farewell my child." Tetsu told her calmly, her voice lulling Kagome into unconsciousness.

As the goddess faded from sight, Kagome fell to her knees slowly before she fell forward to land in the soft grass on the ground.

As she laid there seemingly asleep, her body convulsed violently; her eyes moving rapidly behind her lids as her breathing became labored.

Her body suddenly stopped moving, her mind pulled seemingly pulled out of her own head and into powerful visions.

_**Kagome's Visions**_

_Kagome laughing when she was with a group of her close friends at a club when she turned eighteen. They were dancing on the dance floor, _Evanescence: Field Of Innocence_ playing in the background..._

_At sixteen years of age, she had discovered her true sexual tastes, one she truly enjoyed and just couldn't get enough. Her mother finding out when one of her close friend's was over and beating her for it, thinking it would change Kagome's mind..._

_At ten years of age, her father and his father died in a car crash; one neither had any hope to survive..._

_At two years, the peace goddess Tetsu came to her while she slept, blessing her; forever leaving with the small child with her mark..._

_1500 years in the past, a half breed and miko face off against the Lord of the West in a bone chamber for a powerful sword..._

_200 years before 1500, a miko facing off a hoard of youkai's after the coveted jewel; a goddess's mark on her forehead and arms..._

_**End of Visions**_

Kagome's mind went blank and yet the visions still seemed to flash across her eyes repeatedly. She was confused, wondering how she had those memories when she didn't remember being there herself.

Then it dawned on her; she was not only a miko herself, but she was a reincarnation of the ones who had failed to protect the jewel in the past. She sighed to herself, hoping she had thought correctly as she pushed herself up to sit on her legs.

There was still a fog that just didn't want to lift and the blue magic just didn't want to disappear from the well. There was an ominous feeling in the air that caused her hair to stand on her and her eyes narrowed into slits as she slowly stood up.

She was no longer alone once again and her eyes searched through the fog for the intruder. Her mask slipped for a split second however when she caught white robes moving gently in the slight wind. Moving her eyes cautiously up the white clad form, she was face to face with the figure she had seen in one of her visions.

Violet clashed with molten gold when their eyes met and recognition flashed through the demon lord's eyes and mind as he also remembered.

The girl was annoying but powerful, a beautiful being sure; but one that shouldn't be standing in front of him now.

Stepping from the cover of the trees, Sesshoumaru revealed himself. Kagome looked him over, noticing he now only had one arm; if the vision said anything his half brother cut off his left arm. From what she could tell, he hadn't changed much.

Sesshoumaru was doing the same to Kagome, wondering what and who she was and how she had came to be there again.

"This Sesshoumaru must know, human, how did you come to be here?" he asked her coldly.

Lifting her chin in defiance at his cold tone, fire burning bright in her eyes, Kagome said, "I do not know. I don't even know where I am for sure or...how to get back home."

Her answer confused the demon lord and thus angered him.

"What are you? You look human and yet your aura throws off this Sesshoumaru...why do you look so familiar...?" he asked as he was an inquisitive inu demon.

Kagome shrugged her shoulders, not knowing the answer herself and before she could say it out loud, she found herself pinned to a tree with a clawed hand around her throat.

"You lie!" Sesshoumaru growled.

"NO! I don't lie! I swear, I don't know how I know you; I just do!" Kagome cried out, his claws nicking her skin; drawing blood.

As the scent of her blood filled the clearing, with it came power that could only be unlocked in this fashion. A flash of light, blinding all who would gaze on the scene.

"You will regret laying a hand on me, Sesshoumaru." came Kagome's soft voice, a growl building at the back of her throat.

The light faded, revealing two red orbs glaring at Sesshoumaru with a dangerous glint as he unleashed trouble.

_To Be Continued..._

_Hey readers! I worked hard on getting this chapter finished and had to leave it at a cliffy since I didn't get very many reviews last two chapters. :( I hope to get at least three reviews per chapter. Let me know what you think of this chapter! And ideas are welcome as well as flames so long as you tell me how to make this story better or something I may have missed. Thanks for reading! Next chapter will be posted next week sometime. Please review! Ja Ne!_

_WolfGirl09_


	7. To Be Unleashed

**Disclaimer:**** I do not nor will I ever, own Inuyasha or the original characters/story line. Anything in this story that was originally from the story are not mine. Some characters may be of my creation as well as the songs, however, I will say otherwise if they are not. **

**Genres:**** Tragedy/Adventure/Action/Romance/Spiritual/Supernatural/Humor/Suspense**

**Rating:**** MA **

**Pairings: **** Sess/Kag**

**Summary:**_History long forgotten, their creators only a myth, the humans start a hateful war with the youkai's. The war would last for a few years and then peace would be offered; causing the humans to forget their hate filled reasons. However, after ten years of peace, a mating between a youkai lord and human princess brought the war back up to a boiling point; an end to it to never be seen again. Unknown to them, this war set off a train of events that would lead all of them down a road that would ultimately be their destiny..._

_'thoughts'_

_**'demon thoughts'**_

"**Demon speaking"**

"normal speaking"

**Forgotten Rose**

** Chapter Six: To Be Unleashed**

Due the the bright light that had blinded him and his senses, Sesshoumaru was forced to loosen his grip on the girl's neck; resulting in him being shocked by pure energy and thrown from her body as soon as the two red orbs landed on him. He crashed into several trees across the clearing, sounds of feral growling following his form as it flew. His body was finally stopped by a large oak tree and when he got up from the ground, the sounds of growling intensified around him and when he looked up-his own eyes blood red- he didn't have to look far.

There Kagome stood before him in her all black outfit but what was different, however, were the now promient markings on her face and the mark on her forehead. Her violet were now transparent, her eyes now slitted like a cats before the red overtook them again and her skin slightly darker. Her black hair was now thicker and reached her knees and had a ting of dark blue to it.

Fangs appeared over full lips as she snarled at him, her once human nails turned into talons as they clenched and uncleaned in full view.

Sesshoumaru's red eyes glanced over Kagome's form, his demon recognizing her immediately for who and what she was.

"**So, you have returned to this era once more, Ka-ra."** his beast spoke, his voice rough with barely any control.

Kagome eyed him before saying, **"That is my beast's name, my name. However, it was my past life's name as well."**

"**Hn, so you do remember then?" **he asked.

She considered his question quietly, choosing her words carefully. Then she said, **"I remember everything ****that had happened before I was suddenly in another life; another body."**

Her words angered him, as he hoping to hear more then that. He wanted information on what she was to him, why he felt a pull towards her so strong that almost brought him to his knees.

His eyes glanced over her briefly, eyeing the mark on her forehead with curiosity before he asked, **"Your mark, what does it stand for? This Sesshoumaru has seen nothing like it before."**

"**Always the inquisitive Inu demon. Fine, this Ka-ra will answer your question. Its the goddess's mark, Tetsu to be exact."** Ka-ra told him seriously, crossing her arms across her ample chest that caught Sesshoumaru's attention for a split second.

"**So, the Kami's are back in the game once more? Hn..."** he said softly.

"**Oh Sesshoumaru..."**Ka-ra said sweetly, her red eyes glinting in the moonlight.

Sesshoumaru watched her with caution as their earlier spat came into mind before he suddenly remembered Kagome's devious personality.

"**You think I forgotten your threats earlier? I think not."** Ka-ra said before she disappeared to only reappear with her katana to Sesshoumaru's throat.

Her head titled in a feline like manner, she said **"Never threaten this Ka-ra or her mistress and presume you can get away with it, _Lord Sesshoumaru_." **She stressed his title and name as she growled, letting the warning sink into his mind.

Sesshoumaru's mind was blank, the warning going in one ear and out the other as her scent hit his nose. The beauty before him smelled heavenly, like roses and violets to him and her body standing in a challenging way in front of him; called for his beast control the feline before him.

He reached up and grabbed her wrist tightly and pulled her katana away from his throat carefully; as he said, **"Fighting will be useless; you will only lose to this Sesshoumaru."**

She laughed, her voice like bells as she jumped back and out of his reach as she said, **"Always the over confident one, aren't you? Well I hate to break it to you, Sesshoumaru but you will not always win." **

Her words angered him, thus provoking him into making the first move towards her; pulling out his own sword as he neared.

Kagome stood still, her eyes the only part of her body that moved as she watched Sesshoumaru near her; she watched as he brought his sword down in an ark that was meant to disarm her.

She blocked easily, surprising Sesshoumaru briefly before he pulled back and tried again from a different angle and the result was the same.

He growled as he kept getting the same results and returned his sword to its sheath before he called forth his poison whip.

As the whip went toward her, Kagome smirked as she also put her katana away and jumped out of the way of the attack; finding herself in the trees above the ground.

Holding up her right hand, her index and middle finger glowed a dark blue before as she kissed her fingers tenderly before swinging her hand down in an ark; pure energy shooting from her fingers that moved toward Sesshoumaru.

He jumped out of the way, the attack making contact with the ground and explode upon hitting.

She giggled at the amazed look in his eyes she caught before it disappeared and she jumped down from the branch with nimble ease. With her knees bent when she landed, Sesshoumaru thought she would be vulnerable to attack and so jumped toward her with poison dripping from his claws.

When he was only about ten inches away from her, Kagome reached up and grabbed hold of his wrist and twisted it with ease and with him only having one arm; he was brought to his knees as she burned him where she held him in place.

"**I told you, you can't win all the time. Especially against me, Lord Sesshoumaru."** she told him, calling back her power and releasing her hold on him.

He stood up with a weary look in his eyes. She had defeated him, Lord Sesshoumaru. A mere female had brought him to his knees before her and he was only glad that it had been in the middle of the forest and at night.

"**Just wait, this Sesshoumaru will defeat you in the end." **he said softly, a growl at the back of his throat.

"**Just remember, Lord Sesshoumaru, who taught me how to fight. Both in this plane and in the last, you were the one who taught me how to fight and how to do what I do now. Don't forget that."** Kagome growled, the red finally fading from her eyes to reveal two transparent violet eyes.

Sesshoumaru visibly gasped, surprise in his eyes at the information as the red also faded from his eyes to reveal the molten gold.

"You heard me Sesshoumaru. I was the one you had trained, the one who stood by your side through the wars and the one who now transcends between planes in hopes of keeping the peace." Kagome said seriously.

He detected no lie in her scent and so he said nothing to her words. He was speechless for once, as he now understood how she was able to defeat him so easily; she knew all of his moves and he had forgotten her's.

It all made sense to him now and how he could forget the devious panther female before him was beyond him.

"Then tell this Sesshoumaru, why don't I remember teaching you?" he asked curiously.

Kagome sighed before saying softly "The goddess deemed it necessary to do so in order to keep you and the secrets safe."

At that, Kagome turned from him and started to walk away; leaving behind a stunned demon lord in her wake.

As Kagome walked away from Sesshoumaru, her mind was fogged with memories resurfacing. She could easily remember training with Sesshoumaru as if it was just last year when it had happened hundreds of years ago. Another memory came to the surface, one of him being in the modern plane, still a demon in disguise.

She smiled at the memory, remembering they had met at a club she and her friends frequented. He was sole reason for her changed attitude as he was the one who had offered her the job as an assassin once he knew what and who she was. She couldn't refuse the offer and so for the last five years she worked alongside him.

_To Be Continued..._

_Hey readers! Hope you liked the chapter, though it is short I did this for a reason. Some chapters will be short like this while the others at least five pages worth. I did this to give you important information in the chapters that will come to light later in the story in hopes you will keep up with the ever changing situations. There will be more surprises in the next few chapters or so, so please review and let me know what you think! I want to know your opinions, so please tell me! I"m eager to know how I'm doing, not just that I'm doing a good job. :) _

_Flames and criticism are welcomed. Still looking for a beta reader for this story if anyone is interested or know someone who may be. Spread the word about my story, tell other readers as I want more reviewers and readers! Thanks for the much needed help and hope to receive more reviews in the future for this story!_

_Ja Ne!_

_WolfGirl09_

_P.s. Kagome's mark as well as other things will be explained in the next chapter.  
_


	8. To Remember, To Forgive

**Disclaimer:**** I do not nor will I ever, own Inuyasha or the original characters/story line. Anything in this story that was originally from the story are not mine. Some characters may be of my creation as well as the songs, however, I will say otherwise if they are not. **

**Genres:**** Tragedy/Spiritual/Supernatural/Suspense/Horror**

**Rating:**** MA **

**Pairings: **** Sess/Kag**

**Summary:**_History long forgotten, their creators only a myth, the humans start a hateful war with the youkai's. The war would last for a few years and then peace would be offered; causing the humans to forget their hate filled reasons. However, after ten years of peace, a mating between a youkai lord and human princess brought the war back up to a boiling point; an end to it to never be seen again. Unknown to them, this war set off a train of events that would lead all of them down a road that would ultimately be their destiny..._

**A/N: PLEASE READ!**** In this chapter there will be a detailed scene pertaining to death. There will be a warning if you wish to skip the scene and there will be a note when it ends. Thank you.**

**Forgotten Rose**

** Chapter Seven: To Remember; To Forgive**

**To Lose The One Closet To You  
**

**With Sesshoumaru**

After Kagome left the area in which she and Sesshoumaru fought in only moments before, Sesshoumaru never moved from where he had knelt; his injured wrist held to his chest the burns visible in the moon light.

His eyes were for once, wide open; shock clearly written on his features. He still couldn't believe that the only female whom he had obviously trained, had defeated him with ease and left him in the dust. He remembered training someone, a young demon, but he had no idea it was a female panther. Now, he had problems to deal with in the coming future. Especially if the other lords hear of her return to the realm, she would be very deep in hell if they ever saw her.

After all, Sesshoumaru wasn't the only non mated demon that was a lord.

**With Kagome**

After leaving him behind, Kagome's mind began to wander aimlessly; memories coming to the surface with a vengeance and it was something she hoped wouldn't happen to Sesshoumaru. Especially the day that she had to leave him in order to be reborn in the other realm.

The look on his face, the betrayal and the hurt, was too much for her to stand twice in a row. When she was training under his command for the upcoming war at the time, she had secretly loved him from afar. His whole attitude toward life was different then, he was showing more emotion and slightly more carefree then. Now, she could honestly say she didn't know him anymore.

A tear escaped her eye and then another followed before more soon came. She had never told him how she felt about him, only because she knew she would only leave a broken heart behind.

She wasn't one to bring pain emotionally, it just wasn't her. Not unless that being brought her pain first; she wouldn't do a thing to them. But when it came to giving physical pain, she never hesitated as she found a thrill in doing so.

She didn't know what she would do if Sesshoumaru suddenly gotten his memories of her back; she knew she would never find it in herself to forgive herself, or him, for the past. She would never be able to find it in herself to love him again, not after dealing with the pain of separation the first time that ripped her soul apart.

Lifting her head to look about, she found herself in the clearing with the well. Everything was back to what it was before the mist and fog moved in; so she moved toward the well. This time uninterrupted, she sat on the wooden lip, looking down into the dark depths.

A familiar feeling washed through her before her chest constricted painfully; tears stinging her eyes as she closed them tightly as she bit her lip hard drawing blood.

Images flashed through her mind as the pain increased and she doubled over where she sat; somehow keeping herself from falling into the well. More memories of the past when she was training with Sesshoumaru, all the close encounters they had shared and never revealed their inner feelings for the other.

Then, slightly recent memories flashed through her mind as well, of the times she had met up with Sesshoumaru at the club with and without her friends knowledge. He had smiled at her the last time they had met up, melting her frozen heart slightly. She had missed that smile, the one he reserved for her and only her.

Suddenly, sharp pain seared through the back of her skull; a burning sensation moving along her shoulder blades as a vision approached her spiritual eye.

**Vision**

_Everything was dark, no matter where she looked; she couldn't even see her hands in front of her face. Suddenly there was a light at the top of what looked to be the well in the other realm, though it was dim due to the building blocking the sun light. She could hear the laughter of her little brother Souta, her mother and grandfather conversing somewhere nearby. _

_She found herself in the middle of the courtyard of the shrine when she blinked, finding herself watching her past self fighting with her mother. She frowned, not sure what to think when Asuka slapped her hard across the face; leaving behind a bright red hand print that stung. _

_Now she remembered what was going on, as she couldn't hear what they were saying, but she knew the words being spoken without having to listen. She closed her eyes as the tears came, wondering why and what had happened between them to tear them apart so much in so little time._

_Then she saw something she had blocked from her own memory at the time, the reason for their distance now. Kagome watched as her past self became enraged; her eyes bleeding red and her markings coming into full view. Seeing this, Asuka had backed away out of fear; not realizing that simple action would cause... _

_If only Kagome could turn back time, she would've stopped herself from attacking her own mother out of anger; scarring her mother for the rest of her mortal life. The scar Kagome could easily recall, yet didn't realize she was the cause of it, could've ended Asuka's life as she had lost a lot of blood from an open wound in her abdomen. Kagome was also the reason Asuka couldn't carry anymore children when she inflicted the wound. _

_Their differences and Kagome's independent personality was a fight waiting to happen and it had finally came to light in Kagome's eyes now as she watched. She watched as her past self fell to her knees after she came back under control, on the phone with nine-one-one, breaking down; thinking she was going to loose her mother. Looking away, her bangs covering her teary eyes, she bit her lip as she now understood why her mother distanced herself from her own child. _

_She would have done the same in her mother's place. _

**End Of Vision**

Kagome gasped out in pain and opened her eyes to find herself curled up in a ball in the grass tucked against the well. Sitting up quickly, she looked around with a wild look in her eyes before she jumped up and threw herself of the lip in one go; disappearing into the blue magic.

**Modern Realm**

Once her feet touched the soft ground, Kagome looked up to find herself back home; she sighed. She had no idea if her mother would ever forgive her for the past, but could they start anew?

She did not know and wanted to know badly; the ache was to the point of pain in her heart. Jumping out of the well with ease, her heart heavy, she made her way toward the house with determination burning bright in her eyes.

The lights were off in the house she noted; something that was odd in and of itself as her mother always made sure to leave the kitchen light on. Movement in the living room window caught her immediate attention and she was on her guard; something wasn't right.

The shrine was too quiet, as was the city beyond the forest on their property, unnerving Kagome; sending chills on unease down her spine.

**WARNING: DETAILED GORE AHEAD!**

When she recovered herself and forced herself to open the door quietly, she had to cover her nose at the stench that emanated from the house or else she would gag.

Her eyes widened at the sight of blood covering the floors and some of the walls. The smell forgotten, she raced inside; searching frantically for her family. Finally, she found them or what was left of them, in the basement. Walking down the steps slowly, Kagome could tell that it was a complete mess; bookshelves that held her grandfather's beloved scrolls were knocked over. Papers were everywhere, as well as blood.

Her eyes hardened as they moved across the room in search of her family she knew was down there. Her mask dropped however when she found them hanging from the ceiling by chains; hooks piercing their delicate throats.

She couldn't believe what she was seeing before her and before she knew it, she was crying. Just when she had remembered the reason for their distance, she looses the chance to apologize and they leave her behind.

Slowly bringing herself back under control, she moved toward the three unmoving bodies of her family members. Blood was still fresh and strong in the air; almost making her gag at the smell of death. She went to her little brother first, looking him over slowly as fresh tears flowed. His skin was just loosing the alive look to it, turning a death cold that looked almost crystal to her eyes. Then she noted his eyes were still open and flinched; realizing the hazel orbs were staring directly at her.

Turning her head away, she reached up and closed his eyes; a chill running up her arm when she touched his skin.

Taking a step back quickly, she looked to her mother and noticed that her clothes were shredded; barely covering her form. She could see that her mother had been subjected too rape as well as murder, as she could smell the raw sex rolling off of the older woman in waves.

It sickened Kagome to see this, was glad that Souta didn't have to go through with it but had a feeling that he and their grandfather were forced to watch the entire ordeal. Her eyes trailed to their grandfather last, dreading what she would see and choked back a sob when she noted the amount of blood on him was far more then Souta or Asuka.

She could easily see the source of the wound as he was half naked from the waist down; the blood dripping off of his feet that were just barely attached to his ankles. Covering her mouth in disgust, Kagome looked away quickly; the image of their death forever burned into her mind.

Turning away from the scene, she ran back up the stairs and slammed the door shut; hoping to block them from her memory. Sliding down the door to the blood soaked floor, Kagome cried as the situation hit her hard.

She was alone; utterly and completely alone.

She had money, she didn't have to stay here; but she had only stay to be close to her family. She didn't know how long she had sat there in front of the basement door crying; only knew that she was alone in a world that was dark and unfair.

She had completely forgotten about the shadow she had seen in the living room window, so lost in her own thoughts that it escaped her attention.

**END OF WARNING**

Suddenly, her phone rang through out the eerie silence of the house; startling her out of her reverie.

_A trick of fate,_

_A destiny entwined._

_It could go anywhere..._

_If only you would let me be..._

_Be myself..._

She let it ring for a minute, dreading who it might be on the other line when she answered and sighed; bracing herself for them impossible.

"Hello?" she answered softly, her voice cracked and broken.

"Kagome? Where are you? I've been trying to get a hold of you for the past few days!" a female's voice said, worry laced in the words.

Closing her eyes in relief, Kagome said, "I'm sorry Sango, I was out of town for the past few days. I haven't had reception for my phone until now."

"Alright, where are you? I'll come pick you up, we need to talk about some things." Sango told her seriously, making Kagome wonder what was up.

"I'm at home now, but I have my own car I can drive. I need to think some things over anyway. Are you at your place?" Kagome asked, a chill running down her spine as a shadow passed by her arm unnoticed.

"At the apartment." Sango responded.

"Alright, I'll be there in ten." Kagome told her and then hung up.

Running her hands up and down her arms, her transparent violet eyes looked around the kitchen she still sat in; wondering what it was she felt. Slowly, she pushed herself up to her feet; her whole body shaking at what was in the basement.

As she took a step toward the archway to the hallway to only be stopped by what to be a shadowy form in her path. Her eyes narrowed, wondering if she was seeing things now or not and when she tried to walk around it, her left arm was grabbed by the shadow in a vice like grip.

"_Kagome...Shikon Miko, protector of the two planes...Panther child, Mika..." _the shadow hissed, the voice and its touch sending a violent chill up her arm when he held her wrist.

"Who, and what are you?" Kagome asked softly, trying in vain to release herself from the vice tight grip.

"_Seen and yet not seen, I'm always around you Mika...sent from the underworld to finish off the line of the chosen ones. You are known by many names, as am I. You know me as Naoki, others know me Naraku; Lord of the Underworld."_ he hissed.

Kagome's eyes widened and upon instinct, her pure energy reacted; surfacing quickly to dispel the threat directed at her. Her eyes glowed a darker shade of violet before burning his hand where it held onto her wrist; effectively releasing her quickly.

Once he let go, she ran out of the house without thinking; her thoughts racing about what the events that had just occurred could mean.

At that moment, all she could think about was getting over to Sango's apartment; she needed to see someone that was alive and well.

Or else her whole world would come crashing down if she didn't do something to distract herself for the time being.

_To Be Continued..._

_Hello readers, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Though I do know that some of you had asked that I not kill her mother, but it wasn't by the goddess however; by someone else entirely and I do hope you forgive me and know that its for the better of the story for it to be played out the way I want it to. Please let me know what you think and still looking for a Beta Reader. Send me a private message if you're interested. Please Review!_


	9. To Be Consoled

**Disclaimer:**** I do not nor will I ever, own Inuyasha or the original characters/story line. Anything in this story that was originally from the story are not mine. Some characters may be of my creation as well as the songs, however, I will say otherwise if they are not. **

**In this chapter, you will read the full song of "A Trick Of", sung by Kagome herself. That song, however, is made up and written by me. **

**Genres:**** Tragedy/Spiritual/Supernatural/Suspense/Drama**

**Rating:**** MA **

**Pairings: **** Sess/Kag**

**Summary:**_History long forgotten, their creators only a myth, the humans start a hateful war with the youkai's. The war would last for a few years and then peace would be offered; causing the humans to forget their hate filled reasons. However, after ten years of peace, a mating between a youkai lord and human princess brought the war back up to a boiling point; an end to it to never be seen again. Unknown to them, this war set off a train of events that would lead all of them down a road that would ultimately be their destiny..._

**Forgotten Rose**

** Chapter Eight: To Be Consoled, Learning**

** To Control Ones Inner Fire**

Kagome raced down the road in her Chevy camero that was black as night, beating all the yellow lights while at the same time; not paying complete attention to them. The recent events that had occurred were burned in her mind forever.

She just couldn't stop thinking about her family, how she had finally learned what had happened for it to only be ripped from her reach at the last second. Kagome sighed, knowing that if she didn't think of something else, she would lose all control of herself.

Looking ahead, her eyes more focused on the road, they widened as she finally saw the cars stopped at the red light several feet before her. Going too fast to slow in time, she did the impossible; she maneuvered her car expertly to glide between the two in the lane ahead of her.

She passed by them without either of the drivers seeing her and she escaped without causing an accident with herself involved.

After the close call however, the rest of the ride was uneventful and she finally made it to Sango's apartment. Stopping in front of the apartment, turning the car off and getting out, Kagome hurriedly made her way up to the door.

She knocked three quick times and Sango opened the door a minute later; her rich dark brown hair pulled back into a messy bun while a few tendrils framed her lightly tanned face.

"Kagome, what happened to you? You look awful." Sango said softly, gently grabbing hold of Kagome's arm and pulling her inside.

They walked to the small living room quietly and sat down on the purple loveseat that was adjacent to the flat screen tv in the room.

Kagome sighed as she said, "Would you believe me if I told you I was just transcending planes through the well?"

Though her voice was soft, it was gruff and scratchy sounding to Sango's ears.

"Kagome, you were crying; why?" Sango finally noticed the dark circles under Kagome's eyes, the dried tear tracks on her cheeks and the state of her black leather outfit that were covered in blood and dirt.

"Answer my question first please Sango, then I'll answer you." Kagome pleaded with her, wanting a distraction first and foremost.

"Alright, yes; I would believe you if it did happ...It happened didn't it?" Sango started to say before realization dawned on her.

"The prophesy is now in motion, I had been to the other plane, spoke to the goddess whom mark I also carry, among other things. A lot of things have came to light, like what had actually happened to tear me and my mama apart all those years ago..." Kagome whispered.

Sango flinched at the emotionless tone Kagome used and when she looked closer, she could see the broken soul before her.

"So, its happening now...What else happened?" Sango asked her gently, knowing something happened to have broken her.

"I have lost them...they were murdered..." Kagome whispered brokenly, a sob escaping her dry lips.

Sango gasped and pulled the broken girl into her embrace; causing Kagome to break down completely in the safety of her long time friend's arms.

"Who did you lose Kagome?" Sango asked her gently.

"Mama, grandpa...Souta...they're all gone..." Kagome sobbed into her chest, causing Sango to gasp in surprise.

"Oh! Kagome, I'm so sorry!" Sango told her, her arms wrapping around Kagome's small form more firmly.

Kagome went silent, except for her ever present sobbing that echoed through the room. Sango just sat there holding her, running her hand through the girl's black hair like she used to do so many times.

They didn't know how long they had stayed that way but Kagome finally pulled away, wiping her eyes as she did so before she said, "So, what was the real reason you wanted me here?"

Sango pulled back, a confused look in her eyes before she realized what Kagome meant and said, "Oh, sorry. Well, um, you see...I think I had made a big mistake while you were gone...and now...I'm..."

Kagome sighed as she pulled away from Sango completely as she said, "Sango, just tell me already."

Sighing and taking a deep breath, Sango said quickly, "Well,I had sex with a guy at a club the other day and well, found that I'm not attracted to men at all...So..."

Kagome raised an eyebrow at this, biting her lip slightly to keep herself from giggling at the new revelation before she couldn't hold it in anymore and she started laughing. Sango blushed down to her collarbone in embarrassment.

Sango huffed at her, resulting Kagome in crying harder; causing tears of happiness to form in the corners of her eyes. Sango's face softened slightly, just glad to see her friend laughing and not thinking of the past events.

"Oh Sango, there's nothing wrong with that! I mean, we had dated for almost a year in the past; before we thought it better to just stay close friends. In fact, I had a feeling you would be more for the women then the men. They are such pervs anymore." Kagome said as she smiled.

"Thanks Kagome. Sometimes I forget how you think, you make things easier to accept." Sango told her.

"Well, to be honest, I thought you were going to tell me something more serious. Like, say that you were pregnant for one." Kagome said jokingly, causing Sango to swat her on the arm playfully.

"Oh hell no! I'm not ready to have a child Kagome, you know that. If anything, I'd rather adopt then go through the pregnancy and labor. Anyways, want to go down to the club for a bit? Get our minds off of things." Sango said.

Kagome went silent for a few minutes before saying slowly, "Sure, but let's be careful; since we don't know who the killer is exactly."

Sango nodded before jumping off the couch, pulling Kagome up with her and dragged her to the bedroom with the bathroom connected.

About a half hour later, both girls showered and dressed to leave; they were now on their way to the club in Kagome's Chevy camero.

The ride was silent, the air between the females calm and soothing to Kagome's nerves. Since the club was just down the street from Sango's apartment, it had taken them about ten minutes; as they had gotten stopped by every red light on the way.

Night was falling by the time Kagome pulled into the parking lot, which was filled to the brim like any other Friday night. Turning the car off, they both got out after grabbing their respective purses that held their money and ID's ready to show to the doorman.

Walking in without a problem from anyone, they went into the dark building; music vibrating throughout the walls and floors that shook them from the moment they stepped in. The hallway was dark at first, the music getting louder the closer they got.

Red strobe light flashed across the floor ahead of them, the door just ahead and the growing crowd within causing both women to smile.

They passed door and into the room, the crowd parting for them easily without a word; allowing them to move toward the dance floor where some women were dancing amongst themselves. The red light changed to a yellow spot light that moved around the room; staying on some small crowds here and there before it moved back to the dance floor.

The yellow spot light stopped on Kagome and Sango, revealing their forms to the other occupants eyes.

Their outfits were different, Kagome wearing a tight short black skirt with a red halter top that hugged to her ample chest well. Knee high black boots completed her attire while her long hair was pulled back into a high ponytail. She wore no makeup other then black eyeliner, which enhanced her eyes. Her markings were hidden by instinct, something she was unaware of.

Sango wore a long, dark green skirt that had a slit going up both sides of it legs that reached her hips; revealing her long, tan legs and the white sandals. She also wore a halter top that was white and hugged to her chest just as well. Her dark brown hair was pulled back into a low ponytail.

They stopped in the middle of the dance floor and turned to each other, making the onlookers wonder what was up. There were a few that were in the club that had a close eye on the two women; moving closer to the railing that was protecting the dance floor from any who drank too much alcohol.

Then, a voice on the microphone came on, saying, "We are in need of Kagome Higurashi up here on stage please!"

Kagome looked in the direction her name was called, Sango looking at her with a weird look on her face and when Kagome looked back to her, she shrugged and said, "Later, for now, I have a contract with them for amateur singing."

Kagome smiled weakly at her before heading toward the stage quickly, already knowing what they wanted.

All eyes on her form as she moved with grace that none of the other humans there possessed, she walked up the three steps with ease and was met with the club manager.

They shook hands and exchanged a few words before he walked off the stage; leaving Kagome behind in the shadows by the microphone.

Suddenly, soft music started to play; slowly escalating up into a faster beat of rock music.

Swaying her hips as she grabbed the microphone in one of her slender hands, she started out softly.

_A trick of fate,_

_A destiny entwined._

_It could go anywhere..._

_If only you would let me be..._

_Be myself..._

The words Sango knew well, as Kagome had it as her ring tone on her phone and she had always asked and always received the same answer, silence for what the song was.

_Be the woman I'm meant to become._

_All you do is hold me back,_

_from growing..._

_From expanding with knowledge._

_A trick of love, _

_A betrayal of the heart._

_All you do is whisper lies, _

_All you do is lay about in misery._

The crowd was soon moving with the beat of the music, catching everyone with the lull in her voice and finally she stepped into the light; enthralling all who laid eyes on her even more.

Her eyes shined, however, with tears; though the crowd didn't notice but Sango did.

_Its all I ever saw you do and _

_Now you try to drag me down..._

_A trick of the mind, _

_A promise of passion._

_You lure me in with your talk_

_Of love..._

_You seem to forget that I can sense _

_Your lies..._

_You're the first and last being I'll ever _

_Trust with my heart._

Each line she sang, she was assaulted with memories of the past, back when her father was still alive before the crash. Everything was better then, no one was angry with her for nothing.

_A trick of fate, _

_A destiny entwined..._

_A trick of love, _

_A betrayal of the heart..._

_A trick of the mind, _

_A promise of passion..._

_They were all taken away from me._

_It's all you ever done, take away my happiness._

_Well, mama, its the last time you ruin my life!_

_Say goodbye to your little girl, she's all grown_

_Up now._

_I've become the woman I am today because of you._

_You've taught me to be cold, calculating and emotionless._

_What are you to do now?_

A tear escaped her left eye unnoticed by everyone watching, her eyes shining only enhanced her performance, but one being watching her knew otherwise for her shining eyes and he slowly made his way to the stage; waiting until the song ended unnoticed.

_I'm after your blood..._

_I want your heart ripped to shreds..._

_You made many promises to me..._

_All of which are now broken..._

_It makes me want to see you broken_

_Before me..._

_A trick of fate, _

_A destiny entwined..._

_A trick of love, _

_A betrayal of the heart..._

_A trick of the mind, _

_A promise of passion..._

_They were all taken away from me._

Her words and voice captured all who was in the club, even the new arrives who now stood at the door listening and watching as Kagome sang.

Kagome closed her eyes, ignoring the crowd watching and just sang, another tear escaping her eyes unnoticed still by the crowd. The band playing behind her picked up the beat in the music, her following with ease.

_It's all you ever done, take away my happiness._

_Well, guess what, today is the day I bring an_

_End to your misery._

_Never again will you rip my heart apart_

_With useless promises._

_A trick of fate..._

_A trick of love..._

_A trick of the mind..._

The last note echoed off into silence, Kagome standing still as the song ended; opening her violet eyes to look out at the crowd.

It was then that she saw him.

The demon lord that she had missed so much, Sesshoumaru.

_To Be Continued..._

_Hey readers! Hope you liked the slightly longer chapter thanks to Kagome's song. I do hope you liked the slight change of events. I needed a change to how these stories are wrote and I have not found any other story like this one or how I am writing it for that matter. I mean, come on, how many stories have you read that refer to the modern and past as different planes instead? I have read none! Lol, anyway, I really want to know what everyone thinks on this, especially the song and how it may or may not fit in with the chapter and story itself. Let me know your thoughts!_

_Oh and for those of you who may be interested, I do have yahoo if you would like to keep in touch with me and maybe even help me with ideas for upcoming chapters. My yahoo is WolfGirlForLife09, send me a message letting me know who you are and your name as well if you plan to add me, that way I know not to ignore it. :) Thanks! _


	10. Reunited

**Disclaimer:**** I do not nor will I ever, own Inuyasha or the original characters/story line. Anything in this story that was originally from the story are not mine. Some characters may be of my creation as well as the songs, however, I will say otherwise if they are not. **

**Genres:**** Drama/Slight Romance/Suspense**

**Rating:**** MA **

**Pairings: **** Sess/Kag, Kag/San**

**Summary:**_History long forgotten, their creators only a myth, the humans start a hateful war with the youkai's. The war would last for a few years and then peace would be offered; causing the humans to forget their hate filled reasons. However, after ten years of peace, a mating between a youkai lord and human princess brought the war back up to a boiling point; an end to it to never be seen again. Unknown to them, this war set off a train of events that would lead all of them down a road that would ultimately be their destiny..._

**Forgotten Rose**

** Chapter Nine: Reunited**

As another song started up, Kagome stepped down the three steps as Sesshoumaru stopped before her; a warm smile in his eyes when she looked up to him.

"Sesshoumaru." Kagome smiled, moving toward him to wrap her arms around his mid section that she could reach.

"Kagome." he replied with a smile of his own, wrapping his arms around her warmly.

Bending slightly to her ear, Sesshoumaru whispered, "So how are you? Don't think I hadn't noticed the crying Mika."

Shaking her head, Kagome said softly, "Not now, please. Later, for now I want to get my mind away from it and keep it there for a while."

She blushed slightly when she realized he used her nickname from a long time ago. Seeing the pain in her eyes, Sesshoumaru nodded and left it at that; knowing better than to push her into talking when she didn't want too.

Pulling out of his embrace finally, Kagome looked around for her missing friend and looked to the dance floor to find her there dancing. She smiled, pulling away from Sesshoumaru completely but grabbed hold of his hand to drag him behind her as she walked over to where Sango danced with a few other women on the dance floor.

Sesshoumaru smiled slightly as he was dragged behind the small woman out to where her friend was, but stayed silent; watching how they interacted and such. He knew Sango just as Sango knew him, however, they barely talked.

Stopping behind Sango, Kagome released Sesshoumaru's hand and without the dancing woman's notice, stepped up behind her and wrapped her arms around her stomach.

Feeling someone wrap their arms around her, Sango turned around quickly to come face to face to a smiling Kagome.

"Kagome." Sango said softly, surprise in her voice.

"Sango. Having fun?" she asked.

They both started to dance, Kagome's arms still wrapped firmly around Sango's waist. The music was slow, their forms moving in time with the beat of the music.

"Yes, I am. Glad to see you're back from singing on stage. I have to say though, I'm surprised. Never thought you were a singer in any sense." Sango said honestly.

Kagome shrugged her shoulders, said nothing and pulled away from Sango as the music picked up, thus their forms moving quicker to keep up. Unknown to them, they were being watched as all in the club knew about their open sexuality and were in awe of the two beauties before them. Even Sesshoumaru watched on silently.

The lights flashed sporadically around the club, the music a thrum of vibration that ran through your veins but it was all ignored by the two dancing women that were standing apart before only a breath away from one another.

As their forms swayed to and fro, their eyes remained locked on each others; trying in vain to read one another mind it seemed.

Kagome's eyes hardened as a bold thought crossed her mind and without another thought, pulled Sango to her with ease and kissed her fully on the lips; shocking Sango into stillness.

_'It had been too long since we've done this...'_ Kagome thought, as her arms went around the body she held more firmly.

_'What is she doing! Why here, why now of all times?' _Sango thought, but the thought drifted away the longer Kagome held her close. Sango's arms went around Kagome's neck, holding her in place as she kissed her more firmly.

Off to the side, Sesshoumaru watched with interest; he was used to the idea of women being with another woman in public, but not how Kagome and her friend were acting. It was different, something he wasn't too opposed to the idea of.

He watched as they moved as one, their arms moving together before they suddenly stopped and pulled away from each other as the song came to an end; a smile on both their faces.

Them stopping and walking off the dance floor, ensued groans of protests from some of the males watching in the crowd that had gathered; which were ignored as Sango led Kagome to a different room that was somewhat less crowded.

As they walked across the room, the groups of people parted for them with ease; Sesshoumaru following closely behind them.

They were silent as they walked, their eyes taking in everything and everyone around them. There were mostly women dancing, some with their male partners and some with other women; it varied a lot more then one would think in this club then most.

Reaching the large archway that led to what looked to be a rainbow room, they went in; their eyes having to readjust to the slightly brighter lighting that was a strobe light of many colors that could blind you easily if not careful.

The room itself was decked out with red plush couches that were in half moons around the room, some even back to back with glass coffee tables in front of most of them. The floor was black, thick carpet that felt as if you were walking barefoot upon it that it was so thick. A medium size bar sat against the wall off to their right when they walked in; the bartender whom was serving several customers their drinks.

Off to their left, four large windows that went from the ceiling down to the floor lined the wall; allowing all to see out into the private courtyard that belonged to the club. In the courtyard, a large swimming pool could be seen that had a slide at one end, three hot tubs sat about in random locations as well; already heated to a good temperature.

The room wasn't very crowded and so wasn't too loud that it would interfere with their conversation.

Sango led Kagome over to the couch by the window, Sesshoumaru not following after them; instead he went up to the bar to order them all drinks.

Sitting down on the couch, Kagome sighed; she knew the questions would start as soon as Sesshoumaru returned with their drinks. Sango sat across from her, her dark brown eyes curious about what is going on in her friend's head.

A few minutes later, the demon lord in disguise returned with a tray of three glasses, which he set down on the glass coffee table before sitting next to Kagome; whom leaned into him for comfort.

Before either of them could voice the questions, Kagome said softly, "I have lost my family just about an hour ago now, I can transcend planes; I am destined to protect this plane and the next. I don't know where to start to be honest."

Her brief description shocked them both into silence, Sango since she didn't know that Kagome was _destined_ to protect both planes and Sesshoumaru since this was the first he had heard the news of everything she just said.

Tears built up in her transparent violet eyes as she reached to the table to pick up her lime margarita and took a sip, a sigh escaping her dry lips as she went silent.

Her silence was all they needed in order to process her words, for the obvious to sink in fully to the demon lord.

"So, it is happening once more. Naoki is trying to come back to the land of the living once more, but why?" Sesshoumaru asked softly.

"I do not know, I honestly don't. Only that he is here in a shadow's form, using darkness to his advantage where he is strongest. The only way I can defeat him is by going back to the other plane; where the chances of me coming across my alternate self is high." Kagome replied.

Sango frowned at this news and asked, "What will happen if you come across your alternate self?"

Kagome looked to her, her eyes cold as her voice sent chills down Sango's spine.

"Unspeakable dangers will arise, it will cause an unbalance in both universes; the power will be unstable enough as it is. To introduce two beings that will be opposite to the other will be a disaster waiting to happen as the combined energy will only grow to proportions that could easily destroy not only that world, but this one as well."

_To Be Continued..._

_Hey readers! As promised, I haven't forgotten this story; just been having trouble with completing the chapter is all. Still looking for a beta reader and also thinking about posting this on Dokuga as well. Not too sure yet. I know the chapter's short, but had to end it somewhere in order to hopefully work on _**Chapter Ten: It Begins Once More**_. I do hope for some reviews, as I would like some feedback for this story and hopefully, someone who would be interested in being my beta reader for this story and _**Inu: Blood Moon**_. Send me a private message or a review letting me know for sure. Please no flames, they will just be read and ignored. Once again, sorry for such a late update and will be updating both stories at random times for a bit yet until I get my life situated as it is getting in the way. Hope you all understand and please review!_

_Ja Ne!_

_WolfGirl09_


	11. It Begins Once More

**Disclaimer:**** I do not nor will I ever, own Inuyasha or the original characters/story line. Anything in this story that was originally from the story are not mine. Some characters may be of my creation as well as the songs, however, I will say otherwise if they are not. **

**Genres:**** Tragedy/Spiritual/Supernatural/Suspense/Drama**

**Rating:**** MA **

**Pairings: **** Sess/Kag**

**Summary:**_History long forgotten, their creators only a myth, the humans start a hateful war with the youkai's. The war would last for a few years and then peace would be offered; causing the humans to forget their hate filled reasons. However, after ten years of peace, a mating between a youkai lord and human princess brought the war back up to a boiling point; an end to it to never be seen again. Unknown to them, this war set off a train of events that would lead all of them down a road that would ultimately be their destiny..._

**Forgotten Rose**

** Chapter Ten: It Begins Once More**

Sango sat back, Kagome's words rang loudly in her mind; she was speechless. She had never thought that the other plane would have alternate personalities of them all and the danger in and of itself just never bugged her.

Until now.

What if Kagome came across her alternate person? Would they fight, as enemies do? Or would they become allies easily?

Biting her lip nervously, Sango asked, "Ne, Kagome? What if you come across my alternate half?"

Kagome shrugged her shoulders after a few minutes in silence, thinking over the question carefully. Then she said, "I honestly don't know Sango. All we can hope for is that I don't come across your alternate self, as if you die in that plane; you'll be killed in this one."

Sango's eyes widened as she said, "That's why it would destroy both planes if you come across your alternate self! Because if you're power gets out of hand, so will the other..."

She couldn't continue, Kagome already knew what she was going to say and so, she nodded in agreement sadly.

Closing her eyes, Sango took a much needed sip of her drink; silence falling on the three of them quickly.

Sesshoumaru finished off the last of his drink and as he placed it on the table in front of him, he spoke up, "Do you think it's wise to go to the other plane then if there are risks of yourself coming across your alternate self?"

Kagome looked to him, it was only the second or so thing he had really said since they sat down; she knew he was quiet but never like this. It meant his mind was elsewhere, thinking on other things she had no way of determining in the long run. His mind was his own, what he thought of was of no concern to her; so she ignored the far away look in his eyes.

"I must. There is no other way for me to rid the land of the living of Noaki but to go to the other plane." Kagome responded calmly.

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed at her words, the first of many signs that Kagome noticed he was much like his alternate self; just more open to his emotions.

"Why go there if he is here, in this plane? Can you not get rid of him here, Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked, his words causing Kagome to bristle at the meaning behind them.

She stood up after placing her glass down and glared down at him with hard violet eyes, hint of red seeping into the whites of her eyes.

"Are you trying to imply that I am weak and a coward, _Lord _Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked softly, her every word dripping with venom; much more so when she stressed his long ago title.

Her aura danced about her form, causing Sesshoumaru to realize a minute too late what he had done. Him accusing her of not being able to handle something like the Lord of the Underworld was insulting her ability to be the skilled assassin he knew her to be. With her aura flaring higher the longer he stayed silent, her beast was making itself known quickly; causing the demons that were in the room to turn to the source of the power.

He knew they were there, had known for a long time since he had first laid eyes on Kagome up on stage. What Kagome did not know, however, was that the entire club was filled to the brim with demons; all in disguises of different humans much like he did.

All eyes were focused on them now, wondering what had happened to upset the demoness so much to the point of her demon emerging.

"I said no such thing, _Miko_." Sesshoumaru said, in turn stressing her long ago title.

Whatever had held Kagome back before, had snapped; her control was gone in a blink of an eye and she was across the table and the room itself. A loud crash was heard, dust surrounding the small area it happened in before clearing to reveal a very pissed Kagome with her small hand around Sesshoumaru's throat, holding him above her against the wall.

Her demon, Ka-ra, was now in control and she wasn't in the least pleased to find out the sole reason for her mistress' anger was because of a certain demon lord; again.

She hissed, digging her claws into his neck as she said darkly, "**Do you have a death wish, Lord Sesshoumaru? Or do you not learn from past mistakes?**"

The voice of the beast surprised all who could hear the low, dark words. Some had even backed away from the two from the amount of power that rolled off the female in waves. Sango watched from where she sat, unaware of the demons in the room and much more so unaware of the danger she had inadvertently placed herself into this day.

Sesshoumaru growled, not liking the idea of being in such a submissive position in front such a large crowd of demons with a variety power levels. His eyes bled red, his demon answering her own and reached up to grab hold of her small wrist in his much larger one; but was shocked away by her pure energy.

"**Ka-ra, why must you start a fight you will only lose to this Sesshoumaru?"** his beast asked.

Such a familiar question she had heard not even twenty-four hours ago. Ka-ra gritted her teeth, a hiss escaping her parted lips as she said, **"Why must you repeat yourself? I already had to deal with your alternate self in the other plane, put you in your place and now it seems I will have to do so again. Do you question my control so much after all this time?"**

Her words angered him, just knowing that she had met his alternate self and put him in his place in the other plane, spoke volumes to him; meaning that she had grown stronger then he had anticipated. The changes were not unwelcome, but it was unexpected in the least. It meant that he needed to start training more in order to be seen as stronger then her.

His silence went on a few minutes too long according to Kagome, as her eyes bled a dark red completely; her form on the verge of shifting to her true form.

Gripping his throat tighter, the tips of her claws broke through his skin; drawing blood as her own version of poison entered his bloodstream. The scent of his blood filled the room quickly, causing the demons in the room to stop all movement all together, as they now knew trouble was on the horizon or more like in the other room.

Said trouble burst through the doors that had been closed at the first signs of a fight that was soon to happen and a gruff voice shouted out angrily, "Hey! Wench, get your filthy hands off my brother now!"

His voice turned heads in his direction, different variation of shock and surprise at his arrival, caused Kagome to stop; but not release Sesshoumaru.

Her dark red eyes turned to the newcomer, eyes narrowed dangerously as she now knew who it was. Sesshoumaru's younger half brother, Inuyasha. He hadn't changed much since the last she had seen him, before her training had started for an assassin all of five years ago. He wore faded black jeans, black steel toe boots, a white button down shirt with a few buttons undone at his throat. His silver hair was pulled back at the nape of his neck, his golden eyes hard as they watched her.

She was in no mood to deal with him, she had never really gotten along with him in the beginning either; but things had changed drastically overtime.

"I said, let him go!" he said again, advancing on her quickly.

Kagome growled, releasing Sesshoumaru only to be across the room in a blink of an eye with Inuyasha against the wall in the same manner as Sesshoumaru was in prior.

"**Watch your tone pup, you have no idea of who it is you are talking too. Don't speak to this Ka-ra as if you own the place."** Ka-ra said darkly, her grip around the half breed's throat tightened painfully; blocking his airway.

Sesshoumaru knelt on the floor catching his breath where he was dropped to the floor, his eyes on the enraged female as he tried to figure out a way to calm her beast. Then, his eyes widened as the red faded as he remembered one vital reason that may be the cause, the death of her family...

He stood up quickly before anyone had a chance to move towards him, Sango watching him with worried eyes from where she now stood.

_'Kagome, Mika...'_ he thought sadly.

Inuyasha stuttered in surprise, he could barely breathe as he whispered, "Ka...Kagome?"

_To Be Continued..._

_Hello readers! Thanks to my new beta reader, Gale of the Heavens, for reviewing this chapter and giving me ideas to add into the story itself; the story as a whole will be moving along more smoothly and go the way I had imagined in my mind. More drama will be coming in the upcoming chapter or two, as well as the blossoming romance between our favorite miko and a demon lord, however, it will develop very slowly; as they will get to know each other gradually over the course of a few chapters. So be patient with me, you'll get your favorite couple together. :)_

_As always, please review and tell me what you think!_

_Thanks, Ja Ne!  
_


	12. To Dream Is One Thing

**Disclaimer:**** I do not nor will I ever, own Inuyasha or the original characters/story line. Anything in this story that was originally from the story are not mine. Some characters may be of my creation as well as the songs, however, I will say otherwise if they are not. **

**Genres:**** Spiritual/Supernatural/Suspense/Drama/Violence**

**Rating:**** MA **

**Pairings: **** Sess/Kag**

**Summary:**_History long forgotten, their creators only a myth, the humans start a hateful war with the youkai's. The war would last for a few years and then peace would be offered; causing the humans to forget their hate filled reasons. However, after ten years of peace, a mating between a youkai lord and human princess brought the war back up to a boiling point; an end to it to never be seen again. Unknown to them, this war set off a train of events that would lead all of them down a road that would ultimately be their destiny..._

**Forgotten Rose**

** Chapter Eleven: To Dream Is One Thing, To See It Is Another**

**In The Other Plane**

A storm was about to start, curtsy of a certain God whom was not happy about certain things he had came to learn in the past few hours. The area in which he was in, was a castle shrouded in darkness; which had never seen the light of day in over five thousand years and was always hidden behind mists. This night was the same as all the others as he stood glaring out the large window that allowed him to see the lands beyond.

Kurayami, whom was the god of darkness, was someone to be feared; as he could summon storms beyond one would think that would be more destructive then the usual thunderstorms. He was part of a set of four, with two other brothers that resembled his likeness more then their only sister. Kurayami, whom was the second oldest of his brothers, was the god of Darkness. Their sister, whom was the oldest of the four, Awai; the goddess of Light. The third sibling, Makai, was the god of Hell while the youngest born was Kirai; whom was the god of Hate.

Lightning flashed outside the window, lighting up the dark room to reveal the god in black robes that was of his station, a gold obi wrapped around his waist the only color to be seen on him. His eyes, which stared unblinkingly, were a dull red that would remind one of lifeless blood of a long dead carcass. His hair was an unnatural color of green, the shade so dark it was mistaken for black. Kurayami's blood was pale as the moon's light, however, it in no way linked him to the moon goddess in any way shape or form.

A knock sounded on the door to the room, the sound reverberating off the walls and floor loudly.

'Enter." Kurayami called to whomever knocked, his voice was cold; sending chills down who ever heard it spoken.

A servant entered the room, bowing low to him as he turned to see what he had wanted and soon enough, another being walked into the room. The servant left after she had entered fully, refusing to bow to Kurayami. She wore complete black, from the boots she wore to the cloak with the hood over her head, he could not see what it was the she wore; but he knew who the female was.

It was the dark Shikon Miko, Kagome.

_'Ah, the Shikon Miko, Kagome...'_ he thought to himself.

And as if she heard his thoughts, she raised a hand up to remove the cloak hood; revealing long locks of midnight blue hair that touched her ankles. Her eyes were of pure silver with full lips a dark red. Her skin was pale, never having saw the light of day; just like everything else in the castle.

"My lord, you had summoned me?" she asked, her voice soft and yet deadly.

He smiled and moved slowly toward her with a predator's grace as he said, "Kagome, my dear beloved soon to be mate, I had a vision...one which involved you."

"Oh?" she asked, silver eyes narrowing upon his dull red eyes.

Kurayami grinned, showing a sharp fang that peeked over his bottom lip.

**Back in the Modern Plane**

Inuyasha gasped for another breath but he was starting to strain himself as Kagome stared him down with no sign of letting him go soon.

"K-kagome...can-t breathe..." Inuyasha stuttered out, his face turning a dark red due to the lack of oxygen.

With a sigh, Kagome released him; letting him fall to the floor harshly. "What are you doing here, half breed?" she asked him, her dark red eyes boring into him; her aura dancing about angrily.

"I heard that my brother was here and since I just got back from America, thought I'd stop by to see how things were going. Looks like I came just in time." Inuyasha said carefully, rubbing his sore throat which was now bruised.

Kagome huffed and turned away from him, walking back to where they had been sitting at originally. She took a sip of her drink as Sango sat back down, watching her warily as Sesshomaru sat down next to her.

Feeling that the daiyoukai sat down next to her, Kagome turned to him; red in the whites of her eyes still as she waited for him to speak.

"Kagome...can I talk to you privately?" he asked, unsure.

His question surprised her, causing one of her brows to raise as she nodded slowly. He stood up, holding out a hand to her to help her up; which she accepted. As they moved around the couch, Inuyasha stopped them; standing in their way to go outside to the private gardens.

"Is it really wise of you to go alone anywhere with her? After what I had to stumble upon in here not even ten minutes ago?" he asked harshly.

Sesshomaru growled low in his throat and said, "It is none of your concern, Inuyasha. Move out of our way before I move you myself."

Inuyasha sighed, his eyes flickering between the two for a few seconds more before he nodded and moved to sit on the couch with Sango to wait for their return.

They continued on their way outside, the occupants of the room watching them in wary silence as they left the room; their suffocating auras no longer present to put the rest on edge.

Once outside and the door was shut to prevent others from overhearing, Sesshomaru turned to Kagome and pulled her to him harshly, his lips finding her's before her mind could catch up to what was happening. His kiss was bruising and yet passionate, giving Kagome a glimpse of his underlying emotions that ran rampant just beneath the surface.

He pulled away just as suddenly as he had began it, turning away from her to hide his face from her curious eyes.

"Sessho?" Kagome called to him softly, a hand reached up to gingerly touch her now bruised lips.

He sighed as he said softly, "You are infuriating woman."

She blinked, not sure what to think at that statement. She was for once, at a loss for words and she had no idea of what to do; so she just stood there waiting for an opening on what to do.

She wasn't one for romance, never had been until that fateful day that she had met him all those years ago when he had trained her. After being tore from his side without him remembering it, she vowed to never fall for the emotion called love again. The pain was too great and yet here she was, feeling that loathing emotion swelling up in her chest all over again.

She gritted her teeth painfully, afraid to voice her thoughts out loud.

Sesshomaru turned to her, wondering why she was so silent and froze where he stood when he saw tears were running down her cheeks; her transparent violet eyes almost white with her pain. He rushed to her side when her knees suddenly buckled and she fell into his open arms. A heartbreaking sob escaped her and she buried her face in his chest as his arms wrapped around her tightly.

He knew this was going to be a rare occurrence, always had been when she broke down before and he was going to advantage of the situation as best he could before she came back under control.

"Mika...what weighs heavily on your mind that breaks you so easily?" he asked, his voice soothing to her frayed nerves.

Another sob escaped her small form, causing her to shake violently before she licked her lips as she said above a whisper, "I'm afraid..."

Confusion entered Sesshomaru's golden eyes before he pulled her back slightly to look at her tear stained face carefully as he asked, "Afraid of what exactly, Kagome?"

His voice was pulling her in further, his heart beating calming her soul in ways she was afraid to admit too; his scent helping to stamp down on the steadily rising fear of loving him freely again among other things.

"Afraid to do what I want to do again...in fear of loosing what I do have left..." she whispered hoarsely.

His eyes narrowed, wondering what she meant by that statement when she closed her eyes; waiting for the questions to start when everything went silent. The wind stopped blowing, the music within the building they stood outside of was no more; it was as if time had stopped completely.

Shadows moved about the courtyard they were in, sending alarms off in both their minds as their moment was interrupted.

"No..." Kagome whispered, opening her eyes to look around when the aura from her home brushed against her own once more.

"Not here, please...not here..." she whispered again, this time more brokenly then before.

Flashes of her family dead in the shrine basement made itself a home before her eyes, causing her tears to flow more steadily then ever.

Her breaking down even more at the presence of the shadows, unnerved Sesshomaru. He had never seen her so broken, so open that the pain she felt was there for him to see; so much so that it was beginning to envelop her shaking form in a light green aura.

She was the least of his worries at the moment however, as a shadow brushed against his back; feeling his aura hold such heat he thought the being had burned him.

The heat left with the shadow and Sesshomaru turned, his sharp eyes tracking the being as it moved about the area around them. The said being materialized in front of him, a few feet separating them at most and Sesshomaru growled when he heard the sinister laughter coming from the shadow.

"_Well well well, look who we have here. Former Lord of the West, still alive I see." _the voice said.

"Hn, who are you?" Sesshomaru asked, taking a protective stance in front of Kagome; who stared with emotionless eyes at the being in front of him.

"_I had came to see for myself how the protector of two planes was doing."_ he said, there was more to it then that; Sesshomaru knew.

He growled as he said, "You lie!"

"_Humph, shouldv'e known you would have been protective...just like the last time we had met. All those years ago, so long ago for you but for me it was just last year." _the being smiled, he could hear it in the way he talked.

"What nonsense are you speaking of?" Sesshomaru asked, knowing he was probably not going to like the answer.

"_Why, the day that you and all your little friends had tried to rid the world of me back in the past, the day that she had left your side to be reborn again after her training was up."_ Naoki knew what he was doing as he told Sesshomaru what the fates had wanted to keep from him.

He was hoping to tear them apart again, upset the calm balance between them so it was easier to take them out later. What he didn't know, however, Sesshomaru had already known.

Sesshomaru smirked, one that sent shivers of fear up Naoki's spine.

"You think I don't know what had happened back then? I remember everything perfectly, remember sending you to the underworld where you rightly belong and will be sent there again soon." Sesshomaru said calmly, causing the shadow to scowl and finally fade away from site; returning the realm back to the way it was before it had arrived.

Letting out a breath he didn't know he had been holding, Sesshomaru went to Kagome and knelt at her side; she had been rocking herself hoping to calm her still raging emotions.

"Kagome. He's gone, look at me." he told her calmly, his golden eyes soft and warm for her and only her.

Kagome looked up at him slowly, her transparent violet eyes still betraying the pain she was in that it constricted his heart in ways it hadn't felt in forever.

"Let go of the past Mika. Let it stay there and move on. The fate's can't take you away from me a second time, not without destroying both worlds in the process. You can't stay in the dark forever, my koi. Please." Sesshomaru begged, placing both of his large hands on her cheeks; forcing her to look him in the eye.

More tears entered her eyes once his words registered in her mind, causing her to cover his hands with her own smaller ones.

She was speechless still, unable to say anything, she settled for just nodding her head instead; knowing that he would understand what it meant.

He smiled and he gently pulled her to him for a kiss that left her breathless that it was filled with love that she had been denied in the past before.

_To Be Continued..._

_XD! This is Gale speaking. REVIEW! Please? If you don't Sesshomaru (A.k.a. Eye candy) will hunt you down and force you to listen to music by Jaken! So review! (And offering of candy would be much appreciated.) _

_Hey everyone, sorry for getting this chapter a little later then I had planned; got caught with working this working and thanks to Gale of the Heavens for betaing this chapter for me, YOU ROCK GALE! Now, hope to get some chapters with some ideas for future chapters, criticism is welcomed. :) Thanks for reading and being patient with me, you readers rock!_


End file.
